Hold What You've Got
by Elder-Rannells
Summary: They prayed for a sister. In return, they received Nancy Marie Curtis. She learned to love her brothers and the friends they had. As they grew older, the eight became closer to each other. But after great misfortune and sorrow, Nancy is left to hold onto the people she loves most in her life. And her best friend's life is in need of her help. (Language and Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another Outsiders fanfiction! This one is different from Greasers Stick Together. I have a new OC (which is a Curtis sister. Done before, but I wanted to try it out). Anyways, I will be writing a sequel to my original Outsiders story. I'm in the process of writing it now. If you have suggestions for the sequel, feel free to tell me. Anyways, enjoy and SE Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

A daughter is sometimes a blessing and sometimes a curse. It depends on how one views the situation. If it is a childless couple who have love and money to share, they would view it as a blessing. If a daughter is in the hands of a poor couple with many children, then it might as well be a curse. Or for a couple who wanted a boy instead. Either way, people would see it as a curse. But for the Curtis family, it was a blessing. Darrel Curtis Sr. and his wife Susan found out they were expecting another child on December 15th, 1949.

The couple had already been blessed with two children. Each one of them had been boys. The first was Darrel Curtis Jr. Being the firstborn, he'd gotten the family name. Sodapop was the next brother. Their father (being an original person) gave the names to his sons. He loved them both with all of his heart, as did their mother. But somewhere inside their minds- the family wanted a daughter.

Darry wouldn't admit it to his parents. They might've gotten upset because (in his mind) they couldn't care for another child. He was already sharing a room with Sodapop. He thought it would be too much for another sibling in the family. But his parents did want a daughter- especially his mother. She wanted someone to bake with, plant with and just love. But on the day stated before, the couple was excited to tell their sons the great news.

"How are we gonna tell Darry and Soda?" Susan asked her husband.

Darrel thought for a moment. He knew Darry might not be as thrilled as his parents were. And Sodapop (being two) wouldn't understand the whole situation. It was just ten days before Christmas- the perfect idea came to his mind. The couple decided to wait to tell the news to their sons. The boys' favorite holiday came a lot sooner when the parents were planning. As the boys unwrapped their gifts, the parents awaited to tell the boys their little secret. Finally (when all the gifts had been unwrapped) it was time for another surprise.

"Boys," their father told them," we have another surprise for you."

"Your father and I found out," she smiled to them," that we're going to have another baby."

Silence was the only response given. Darry only showed emotions of being shocked, but Sodapop was confused. The parents thought their first son was upset (but they expected Soda's reaction). Maybe this wasn't the best time to have a child. As the parents stood up, Darry spoke with a smile on his face.

"Is it a girl?" he asked quickly.

"We-we don't know yet," Susan said, quickly being hugged by her son.

"I hope it is," he said, confessing how he'd wanted a sister a while ago.

The parents were thrilled for their son's excitement. Sodapop still didn't understand the situation yet. But he went along with it, smiling and hugging his parents. All throughout the day, the happiness never seemed to go down. Darry was just too excited to see his new sibling.

Months had passed ever since the secret was spilled. Darry had a lot of girl names on his mind. Some were loved by his parents, others were forgotten about. But whatever the gender of the child, he was going to be happy with his new sibling. Finally, on July 15th, the couple was going to deliver their new child. Before they left, Sodapop clung to his mother skirt.

"Don't leave Mommy,' he sputtered out, trying not to cry.

"Mommy will be home soon, sweetie," she said, hugging her sons.

Darrel made his oldest in charge of his brother. Just until he returned home from the hospital. He helped his wife into the car and drove off. Sodapop started to cry on the couch. He was worried his parents weren't going to return. Darry grew worried and hugged his little brother close to him. The crying didn't cease until he spoke.

"Don't worry Soda," his older brother said," Mom and Dad will be back. And they're gonna bring home another baby. Just like a year ago- when you were born."

Darry explained the entire situation to Sodapop. Soon, the younger boy began to understand everything that was going on. He became excited to find out his parents weren't leaving him. The next few hours were spent on the couch, watching the tv. Their dad walked in, too tired to say a word. But he tucked his boys into their beds that night, hearing all of Darry's questions.

"Is it a girl?" Darry asked," Or is it a boy? What does the baby look like? What did you name-?"

"Why don't we go visit your mom and the baby tomorrow?" his father asked.

The boys nodded their heads, trying to get some sleep. Sodapop fell asleep in an instant. It was Darry that had the most trouble sleeping. He couldn't wait to see his new sibling in the morning. Somewhere around 11 and midnight, the boy fell into a deep sleep.

"And we're going to visit the baby in a little bit," Darry said excitedly .

Darry close friend, Paul, was sitting on the swings with him. The dark haired boy kept mentioning how excited he was to see his new sibling. Paul only had a sister about Sodapop's age. He was never as thrilled about siblings as Darry was. As the two talked on, the Curtis car pulled in. The boy waved to his blonde friend and hopped into the car. His father and brother smiled at him, excited to see the new baby born into the Curtis family.

They drove down the roads of Tulsa, turning into a parking lot. The hospital was bigger on the outside than it was inside. The father picked up Sodapop and held Darry's hand. The boys walked up the stairs past the people. Darry didn't like hospitals- they were upsetting. The dying people weren't the prettiest sight. He hopped seeing the birth of children was the only thing he was in a hospital for. The youngest boy buried his head into his father's shoulder. Darrel held his son closer as they approached a room.

Mrs. Curtis hugged her sons and kissed her husband. A nurse came into the room with a baby in her arms. Pink blankets- they had a daughter! Darry's eyes teared up as he was handed the small girl. Blue eyes stared at the boys eyes. Tufts of light brown hair were upon her small head. She looked like the perfect image of Darrel and Susan Curtis. A sister- something Darry had really wanted in his life- was in his arms.

"Thank you," the oldest whispered under his breath.

The baby girl held onto his finger. At that moment, Darry felt he and his sister would get along well. Sodapop held his sister's tiny fingers together. Looks like he wasn't the youngest anymore. But it didn't matter. If Darry was happy, so was his younger brother. The parents smiled as their sons interacted with their new sister. Finally, the mother spoke up.

"Why don't you pick a new name out for your sister?" she asked.

Darry felt the shock grow in his eyes. He would get to name his new sister? He hugged his mother, looking back at the baby. What would he name her? She was a precious, tiny little one. Little one...a perfect nickname for his sister. But not the perfect real name for her. Finally, one popped into his mind.

"How about Nancy?" he asked," like grandma?"

Susan smiled at her mother being mentioned. It was the perfect name for her little girl. Sodapop looked around, blurting out another name. Marie- it would be used as her middle name. Nancy Marie Curtis- the little one to Darry and Sodapop. The one born on June 23th, 1950.

Years since Nancy was born, things had been changing. A year after the girl was born, another sibling had entered their life. Ponyboy Michael Curtis was the final addition to the Curtis family. Another son to the family. Darry had to explain the situation to his sister like he did to Sodapop. She understood as much as her older brother did. The three siblings were excited for another baby. He would be a perfect addition to the family.

Nancy was growing older each day. Her first steps were to Darry, first word was his name and all her love seemed to go to him. Even though she loved her parents more than anything- it seemed Darry was the most admired. He was the oldest sibling after all. She cared for him the most.

And yet through the love, the best days would fade into the worst.

 **This chapter is a little...I don't know how to describe it. But I promise you- there will be much better ones. If you have suggestions for this story, it would be awesome to leave them in the reviews or message me privately. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update the story. I was deciding on what should happen. Anyways, this chapter is a little bit of when Nancy and the crew was younger. I hope you enjoy- and I only own Nancy.**

A few years had passed since Nancy was born. Ponyboy (the youngest brother) was growing up faster and faster each day. He learned his first word (being Mama) and his first steps (to Sodapop). Everyone had been proud of the young boy for all he'd done. Sodapop was growing up and even starting first grade this year. And his little sister would be following in their footsteps. At 4 years old, Nancy would be starting kindergarten. Darry would be starting fourth grade with his buddy Paul. Even Ponyboy was going into preschool. All the Curtis siblings would be going to school that year.

"I'm still nervous Darry," Nancy admitted shyly," what is kindergarten like? Will I know anyone?"

"I'm sure you'll know people from preschool," he reassured her," you'll love it. Don't worry."

"I'm gonna be one floor above ya," Sodapop said.

Nancy liked the support of her brothers. Especially her eldest brother. She never liked to pick favorites when it came to her brothers. But if she was truthful- she would always go for Darry. After all (she didn't know it) but he was the one who asked for a sister.

"We're here!" Mr. Curtis said.

The children hopped out of the car. Nancy looked up at the building that stood before her. It was like the skyscrapers she'd seen on tv. Ponyboy looked around nervously with his big, scared eyes. He clung to his mother while his sister clung to Darry.

"Im scared," they said to the person they clung to.

Darry looked at his mother. She smiled and kneeled next to her youngest son. As she did so, the oldest followed her lead. He hugged his little sister, reassuring her that things would be okay. The family knew- when Nancy was feeling off- Darry would be there to help her.

"I was scared on my first day of kindergarten," he said," but the teacher was nice. And I had friends from preschool- you'll love it, Little One."

Darry let go of his little sister. Her eyes filled with tears as he met up with Paul. Sodapop met up with a group of kids Nancy didn't know. All she could do was walk with her mother into the building. It seemed smaller on the inside to the adults. But to Ponyboy and Nancy- it was gigantic! So many older kids walked the halls of this school everyday. It made the brother and sister feel a lot older than they were.

"I'll take Ponyboy," Mr. Curtis said," have fun, Nancy!"  
The little girl smiled and waved to her father and brother. Ponyboy smiled nervously and went off with his father. The two entered a room that peaked the interest of the daughter. It had a carpet in the middle of the floor and drawings hung everywhere. Children were playing with toys and games and such. It reminded her of preschool- but somewhat different. A woman was talking to Nancy's mother as she spaced out.

"Patricia," Susan said," I'd like you to meet my daughter, Nancy. Sweetie, this is your new teacher, Mrs. Johnson."

"Hello Nancy," Mrs. Johnson said, kneeling next to her," I've had your brothers before and they loved it. I'm sure you'll love it too. Are you excited to start the year off?"

The little girl looked at the woman before her. Her hair was blonde like Susan's- but her hair seemed shorter and a lot more curly. The young girl compared her new teacher's eyes to the ones of Lucille Ball. That was the actress on the show "I Love Lucy"- a show her parents liked to watch. Mrs. Johnson has bright lips and a smile that was quite comforting. Nancy tugged on her own skirt, nodding and smiling. The woman smiled as Susan kissed her daughter and was on her way.

"Come on Nancy," Mrs. Johnson said softly, leading her to an area where the children were.

Many of them were sitting, painting or playing around. Mrs. Johnson gave her a small tour before rushing to the door to another child. The young Curtis girl looked around. She wasn't a sociable child at her age. She always wanted to learn about what was going on in the world. And she loved to read. Once she saw the books, her hands grabbed two and began to read. After a little bit, someone yanked the book out of her hands!  
"Hey," she said," I was reading that!"  
"Why would you want to read?" the boy asked.

He was a curly haired young boy with dark blue eyes. His grim smile angered the girl even more. He didn't look like a boy to mess with. But Nancy wanted her book back. She tried to grab it a few times before failing. She had had enough and kicked him in the shin. She took back her book and continued to read on. The boy (named Curly Shepard) rubbed his shin and glared at the girl. He could tell he wouldn't get along well with this girl.

The school day ended a lot quicker than expected. Nancy was quiet the entire day, always watching the clock and waiting for this to end. She wanted to see her brother again. Finally, the parents came and Mrs. Curtis was awaiting her daughter. She hugged her mother, discussing how interesting her day was. She decided she'd leave out the part about Curly Shepard. Her mother was glad that Nancy had a fantastic time at school. They picked up Ponyboy and headed outside to find the other brothers. They were in the distance, talking to a group of boys. Nancy ran up and hugged her brother's legs.

"Hey Little One!" Darry exclaimed, turning to the boys," guys, this is my little sister, Nancy. I don't know if you remember anyone here, but these are our friends."  
Nancy knew two looked familiar. One had been Sodapop's closest friend. He was a boy with dark hair and beautiful eyes. He was Steve Randle- and the other was a small boy in Sodapop's grade. Dark eyes and dark hair were part of his appearance. Johnny Cade was a kind boy with an innocent mind. Other than that, the girl was introduced to the other two boys. The boy with the swirl in his hair and wore a Mickey Mouse shirt was Keith Matthews. But the boy was called "Two-Bit" because he made the best jokes. And the blonde boy with a linx complexion was named Dallas Winston.

"Or Dally," he said, brushing off his jacket.

"Did you like your first day of kindergarten?" Darry asked.

Nancy nodded as Ponyboy came over. The group talked on for a little bit before the eight headed home. It seemed this group of people would be becoming closer as they grew older. Nancy was twelve when started to progress feelings for one of the boys in their group. But he had gotten a girlfriend before said feelings could be confessed. But it didn't matter- the girl was excited for something more. She was going to audition for the female lead role in Peter Pan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm glad to have another chapter uploaded for everyone. So this one is set in 1962 where Nancy is 12 (just so there's no confusion. If anyone has ever read That Was Then, This Is Now, you'll remember Angela Shepard- sister of Tim and Curly. Anyways, enjoy and SE Hinton owns her novels. And the writer of Peter Pan owns the musical.**

Nancy was well into middle school by the time she audition for Wendy in Peter Pan. For weeks, she was practicing her part over and over again in front of the family. Darry was on his last year of high school already. Sodapop had dropped out almost a year ago. He felt he wasn't doing well in school. And if he wasn't doing well in school- why should he be in it anyways? His father and mother didn't know how to take the news. It was their son's choice- but he had to get a job. So Sodapop went down and got a full-time job at a local gas station called the DX. As for Ponyboy- he was doing well ahead from his grade level. The Curtis parents couldn't be prouder of their children.

One night after dinner, while three kids were doing their homework, Sodapop sat on the bed and helped Nancy recite her lines. She did them (not perfectly- but well enough) as she finished her homework. Once done writing, the siblings did the lines together. She practiced the songs and recited almost the whole play with two actors. In the middle of "I'm Flying", Nancy stopped the music and sat down. A lot raced through her mind, making her look solemn. Sodapop sat up to look at his sister.

"Everything alright there?" he asked.

Nancy looked up at her older brother. He was a good brother and loved by the ladies. Frankie Avalon came to mind for some reason. Maybe the reason was because how handsome girls said he was. She knew Soda's girlfriend Sandy was the girl he truly loved. No one could take away his blonde-haired beauty. She had gotten off the topic that was set in her mind. She looked down again and stuck to the topic.

"I'm not gonna make it," she said," I just feel that i'm not as good as the other girls auditioning. I'm not gonna be Wendy."

Nancy was starting to drop in self confidence. None of her family understood why she was. Her singing wasn't as great as the singers of today- but that didn't mean she was bad. Her acting was as good as Audrey Hepburn's (an actress Nancy admired). Even though she didn't see it, Sodapop saw what his sister could do. He stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey," he said," don't doubt your abilities. You're a great actress- I hear you recite Breakfast At Tiffany's all the time. You sound just like Audrey. I get that you're a little nervous. But all of us are. We just want you to be happy. Knowing Mr. Baker (the drama teacher) he'd give you the role within a heartbeat."  
Nancy smiled, thanking her brother for his kind words. She turned the music on, finishing her song. Next week was auditions and nobody could wait. When the day came, everyone lined up outside the theatre after school. All the actors and actresses of the school desperately wanted lead roles. They tried out and were told the same thing. To wait the following week for the results. The Curtis girl was the seventh girl to audition for Wendy.

"I'm Nancy Curtis," she said," i'm in seventh grade and i'll be auditioning for the role of Wendy."

She began at the beginning of the lines. She set them aside and acted out the parts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the unimpressed face of Mr. Baker. Halfway through her audition, he stopped the girl. Her eyes turned to look at the man. He didn't even look up from his paper. Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

"Sir," she said," I didn't finish my au-"

"I know that," he said," please go tell the next student to come in."  
Nancy couldn't help but be upset. She'd wanted this role ever since she found out the school was performing this. Her dreams of being on stage crushed in her heart. She came out of the theatre. A chuckle could be heard from behind her. A sharp-eyed black haired girl stood before her. This was a sixth grader named Angela Shepard. She was the sister of Tim and Curly- boys that had a history with the eight friends. Some of it wasn't good at all. The girl leaned against the wall as Nancy walked out.

"Let me guess," Angela said," you auditioned for Wendy, didn't you? Sorry- but I'm going to have her part. Perhaps you'll get another part. Not as good as Wendy though."

Angela stepped inside, leaving Nancy alone. The Curtis girl walked home, letting very few tears escape her eyes. She musn't be upset over something like this. Her mind told her she wouldn't get the part. Getting her hopes up was a stupid mistake that she'd never make again. When she got home, she didn't mention the auditions. Darry felt bad for his little sister. She practiced for months and it still didn't seem to work.

"Not everyone gets the lead role in their first play," he told her that night," i'm sure you'll get better parts as you grow older. It doesn't mean you're a horrific actress. It just means something amazing is gonna happen in the future."

Darry knew how to make Nancy smile. She forgot about the auditions until a week later. It was a Friday afternoon when everybody was waiting. For what, you may ask? To see who'd gotten the roles in Peter Pan. Once Mr. Baker posted the list, everyone was in a frenzy to see who made the cut. Nancy passed by, looking away from the list. The self doubt made her look away. If Ponyboy hadn't grabbed his sister's arm, she wouldn't have seen the list.

"You've got to see this," he said, dragging his sister to the front of the crowd.

Nancy's eyes went to the top of the list. Richard Williams as Peter Pan, John Rogers as Captain Hook, Nancy Curtis as Wendy, William Peterson as...wait a moment. She got the part- as Wendy! A smile crept upon her face, hugging her little brother with joy. Angela pushed herself to the front. Her eyes scrolled down the list, gasping with disgust as looked down the list. She not only lost the part for Wendy- she wasn't in the play at all! Anger filled her eyes as she looked over to the siblings. She stormed off as Nancy and Ponyboy made their way out of the crowd.

"Don't say anything when we get home," she said," I want this to be a surprise."

Ponyboy nodded, walking off to class. The girl couldn't help but smile for the rest of the school day. She had gotten the female lead in a musical she loved. She couldn't be more thrilled to start the show. She got home with Ponyboy that day. She didn't greet the family like she usually did. Darry looked at his mother. She could only look up from her cooking and nod. No doubt that Nancy was upset about the musical. Either she didn't get Wendy or didn't get a part at all. Judging by her look, she wasn't even in the play.

At dinner, Nancy wasn't even eating. It was her favorite meal too- turkey and potatoes. The family wanted to talk to the girl about the musical. The room seemed too quiet to bare. Ponyboy looked at his sister. She looked up at him and nodded slightly. He looked down and spoke up again.

"They have the names posted for Peter Pan," Ponyboy said, looking up quickly.

Darry glanced at his brother for a moment. He didn't want to make his sister more upset. She looked down, stating how she knew about that. Her little brother asked her if she saw the names. The oldest sibling lightly kicked Pony's foot, as if to say 'Don't mention it again'. Nancy put her fork down. Now was the time to confess her role.

"The usual people," she sighed,"Richard Williams got the lead, I got Wendy, John Rogers is-"

She was unable to finish her sentence. Because Darry dropped his fork, smiling in shock. Her mother and father clapped, Sodapop cheering for her. Nancy was thrilled by the support of her family. When their friends heard about it, they were supportive as well. She practiced long and hard everyday for a month. And she had earned her role as Wendy in Peter Pan. At every practice, she gave all the effort she had to make it perfect. By the show, she was ready.

She sat on the bed in the first scene. Her eyes wandered, spotting her family. Darry had a bright smile like her mother did. The other three watched happily, the gang sitting near them. Sodapop brought his girlfriend Sandy- but Steve hadn't brought Evie. Instead, he was smiling and watching her perform. She smiled and acted perfectly through the whole play. At the end, the people that came for her stood and applauded. Nancy bowed with a smile attached to her face.

"You did great Little One!" Darry exclaimed, hugging his sister.

Nancy giggled, thanking her family. The gang walked up to the girl, happily commenting her acting skills. Steve walked up to her with his hand behind his back. He smiled, revealing her favorite flowers- roses. She gasped, thanking the boy for the flowers. Deep inside, her heart began to beat fast. She realized the feelings for Steve would have to be put off.

A few months after the musical, Nancy was to soon become thirteen. As a teenager, she would have much more responsibilities. She was ready and excited for it. But in her direction, disaster was speeding in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I was having problems so I couldn't upload the chapter soon. I wrote a sentence or two involving some Johnny/Dallas. I personally am a fan of this ship. So enjoy and I only own my OC.**

A week had passed since the play had been performed. The family had been proud of Nancy for such wonderful acting. In school, however, everyone still ignored the young girl. She didn't mind and decided to try out for more plays. Angela was upset about not getting the main female role, but she soon forgot about it. But her brothers were about to stir up some more trouble. Not with Nancy- but two people she cared about.

Ponyboy had been walking around town one night. After school, he'd taken a walk with Johnny around town. It was just something to enjoy the day with. Johnny needed to be away from his house that night. Just until things were quiet once again. The two walked on, until they hit the end of the Greaser territory. It wasn't by the lake that separated the two territories. A bridge was built to lead from one place to another. Why they built it was beyond the Socs and Greasers. Because it only caused trouble.

"I bet everything's okay by now," Johnny

said calmly.

He stepped inside and realized he was wrong. His mother was throwing things at his father again. Fists and words flew so fast it made Johnny run. Ponyboy noticed his best friend run out of the house. He knew it meant another night with the Curtis family. But Johnny declined his friend's offer, stating that Dallas wanted the boy to spend the night. Pony declared (shutting down the dark eyed boy's argument) that he'd walk him to Dally's place. As they walked, Johnny had something to tell his best friend.

"Ponyboy," he said," I need you to keep a secret."

The younger boy looked up at his friend and nodded. If anyone could keep a secret, Ponyboy was the first person to go for. He still had secrets from when he was three years old. Ones that had never slipped from his mind and mouth. Johnny looked ahead, down at the ground, then to the young boy. Now his secret would be known to one person.

"It's Dally," he said," I think I...if he were to- I just think Dallas is a really great guy."

Ponyboy knew Johnny had a tiny crush on Dallas. To him, it was plain to see. Everyone else (however) couldn't see it that easily. At least the boy confessed his secret crush now. They made their way to where Dallas lived. They waved to each other before Johnny headed inside. Ponyboy decided to take a walk by himself. He needed the time by himself. He walked over to the bridge and looked into the water.

He knew things were changing in his life. Darry was going off to college soon. Sodapop had a job and left school. He even had a girlfriend now. Nancy had a role in the school musical. She would be attending high school in two years . And Ponyboy was just starting middle school now. He knew after him, there wouldn't be another sibling. He would be the last Curtis child. He just felt it inside of him that he-

Something could be heard in the distance. Ponyboy turned his head and ran. A mustang was driving straight across the bridge! And Socs were in the car. They were close to Ponyboy. And when they got close enough, one got out of the car. The Greaser felt a hand grab his shoulder. He punched the Soc in the face, but was thrown into a wall by another one. In the street light, Ponyboy saw who it was.

He would have expected the Soc to be Bob Sheldon- the leader of the Soc gang. In the light, he realized it wasn't him. Instead stood a boy with a brown Semi-Beatle hair cut. He looked a little young to be driving, but it wasn't something to be worried about now. The Soc was Randy- Bob's right hand man. Here to beat up Greasers for no other reason but for fun.

"Great to see you here Ponyboy," Randy said, drinking from a bottle.

The young man tried to fight back. Unfortunately, he was smacked in the face. The Socs laughing when he tried fighting. Now it was time for another Greaser beating. Randy hit him once again. When Ponyboy tried to stand up, he was kicked down again. After kicking him down a few times, the big moment was to happen. Two taller Socs held the small Greaser down. Randy flipped out his switchblade and knelt next to Ponyboy.

"Looks like it's the end of the line Curtis," he hissed, holding the switchblade close to the Greaser's neck.

Before he could make a mark, sirens were heard. Everyone looked up as cops came in their cars. Socs holding down Ponyboy let go of him, running off. The Greaser (not wanting to be involved with the law) got up and headed in another direction. He could see the fuzz hauling Randy off in their car. He needed to head home to his family. He ran home and saw his family in the living room. His mother was crying as his father held her. Darry, Nancy and Sodapop were nowhere to be seen. Ponyboy quietly walked onto the porch and watched.

"He's probably hurt somewhere," his mother said," what if he's dead, Darrel?"

"Susan," he said," Ponyboy is a smart young man. He's going to be okay."

The young boy walked in and was immediately hugged by his sobbing mother. His father held his son tightly as well. Ponyboy opened his eyes to his siblings walking towards him. First Sodapop, then Nancy and lastly Darry. They held onto each other until his mother gasped. A bruise was at the side of his face.

"Ponyboy," his mother asked," what happened?"  
He didn't know what to say. At first, he didn't want to make his family more upset than they were. Hearing about this might make them angry with (not only Randy) but his as well. In a moment, he realized that his mother taught him not to lie. So he told the story of how he'd been jumped by the Socs. Although it made them mad, the family decided to wait until tomorrow to sort this situation out.

The next day, the cops came to the Curtis door. They wanted to talk to Ponyboy about what happened. He told them everything he could before asking about Randy. Apparently, he was arrested for drinking underaged, driving underaged, and beating up the young boy. He would be locked up for a while. Everyone at school was shocked to hear about this. Soon (however) everyone forgot about the quarrel. Yet it wasn't the end.

Some time had gone by and finally- Nancy had officially turned thirteen years old. She could do things her older brothers had done. Things like going out more and hanging out with friends. Summer was already here- a perfect time for hanging out. The week after her birthday, she decided to spend the day walking around town. Her brother and Johnny wanted to see a movie, so she agreed to go with him. It wasn't like the drive-in, but they all enjoyed it. They saw the movie _Hemmingway's Adventures of a Young Man._ Nancy liked Hemmingway's books and Ponyboy's favorite actor (Paul Newman) was in the movie.

Once the film was over, the three headed just outside of town. Not in Soc territory, but

past it in a field behind their homes. It was a place their father proposed to their mother at. The place she told him about being pregnant with Darry. Only the Curtis family knew of this place. But Johnny- he was an exception. Their parents joked, calling it "Lonely Oak Hill" because one Oak Tree stood firmly on the hill. It was a quiet place to get away from drama. Ponyboy- when he was by himself- read there.

"That wasn't a bad movie," Johnny said," pretty decent."

Nancy and Ponyboy agreed to their close friend. She didn't see many movies but liked the ones she did see. Her favorite movie would always be Breakfast at Tiffany's. But movies weren't on their minds at the moment. Ponyboy wanted to ask his sister a question having to deal with a touchy subject for girls. He leaned against the branch he sat on to look down at the girl.

"I know you like one of the boys," he said.

His sister tensed up when he spoke. He was talking about four friends that were in their group. He knew it was true when she looked away. He saw her cheeks glow pink at the question. Although his sister kept denying the fact, Ponyboy wondered which boy it could be. Dallas, Steve, Two-Bit or was he here right now?

"Do you like Johnny?" he asked.

Nancy only looked away. She had to hide her feelings for Steve. He had a girlfriend for God's sake! They were only friends and nothing more. But Ponyboy kept on teasing his sister about Johnny. Finally, she had had enough.

"Cut the shit Pony," she said in a grumpy voice," I don't like Johnny as anything more than a friend."  
Ponyboy shut his mouth for quite a bit. His sister never snapped at him like that. It came as a shock to hear her in that tone. He leaned against the tree and only looked down. Johnny played with his thumbs and didn't look up.

"Why not?" Johnny asked after a period of silence," I am pretty cute."  
Ponyboy and Nancy looked at each other and smiled. The three pushed aside the bitter moment and laughed. Johnny loved the little hill and the tree that stood on it. The three stayed there, shoving their worries away. Ponyboy forgot about school, Nancy forgot her crush, and Johnny forgot life at home. All those times his parents screamed at him and beat him had gone away. When the sun went down, the three decided to head back.

"It's a nice little place," Johnny said as they walked home," calms me down, ya know?"

The siblings agreed with their friend. It was always a quiet place that held memories. And now, it was shared to a close friend. They passed Soc territory (without getting caught) and were almost to their homes. When the three had a feeling inside their minds. A feeling of something bad to occur. They quickened their pace, only to turn the corner and be met with a gang of SOcss. They held pipes and switchblades in their hands. They turned to see two boys alongside someone else. He looked like a semi-Beatle with his haircut- meaning he was Randy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! So this chapter's being posted early today. I might upload another chapter tonight- I don't know though. So enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

Five Socs stood around and Randy didn't look too happy. So he'd finally gotten out of jail. It had been almost two months since he was dragged in. His parents (or Bob) must've bailed him out. Probably his parents- but Nancy wasn't concerned about that now. She put one hand in the pocket of her skirt, feeling for the switchblade. She'd acquired it from Two-Bit on her birthday. As she felt around, Randy came up to them. He had a drink in his hand and wasn't looking for a talking to. He smiled as he drank.

"Well," he said," Wendy Darling and her little brother brought a lost boy with them."

The Socs laughed at his (awful) joke. Nancy only had her eyes on them. Ponyboy and Johnny kept looking back at each other. Knowing the Socs, they were in for it now. The Greaser girl decided to speak.

"We know you didn't come here to fuck around," she said in a bitter tone.

Randy stopped laughing, knowing she was right. He snapped his fingers and three Socs lifted their busted pipes. Bob held his rings up in the moonlight. Another Soc held a red-handled switchblade. The semi-Beatle boy smashed the bottle against the building, pointing the jagged edges at the three. They backed up, but Nancy wouldn't back down.

"You know i'm not here for you," Randy said," i'm here for your brother. He's gonna pay for sending me to jail."

Nancy knew he meant Ponyboy. It was that Soc's own damn fault. He was the one that picked a fight with her kid brother. If Randy left him alone, they wouldn't be standing face to face at the moment. She knew he wasn't going to hear any arguments from a Greaser. One Soc grabbed Ponyboy and Johnny's arms. Her hand sprung out of her pocket, revealing the black switchblade.

"Don't lay a finger on those boys," she nearly screamed.

"Oh look," the Soc holding Ponyboy teased," a girl with a switchblade. So terrifying."

The girl wasn't going to take anyone's shit. She scrapped the switchblade down the Soc's arm, causing him to let go of her brother and Johnny. She held them close to her, whispering how she had a plan. The boys would run while she stayed behind and fought them. Ponyboy didn't want to leave his sister behind. If she got severely injured, he wouldn't forgive himself. But Nancy looked like she meant business. He couldn't argue with her now.

A second later and the boys ran from her. One Soc went to grab Ponyboy but (being a track star) he caused the Soc to fall. Johnny ran alongside his best friend, kicking a Soc in the face. The four remaining Socs all turned to face Nancy. She held her switchblade high to show she was ready. Bob went to attack her, but she kicked him in the shin. Her switchblade created scars that night- ones that might never heal.

The fighting continued on for a while. She needed to fend off the Socs so her brother wouldn't have to deal with them. Her fighting hadn't been as good as Randy's or Bob's or even the other nameless Socs. Just as she'd slashed Bob under the chin, Randy grabbed her by the ponytail. She could see this wasn't going to end pretty.

Ponyboy ran into the living room. The family was in the kitchen, eating dinner. Darry looked up, sensing something was wrong. He rose once he realized his baby sister wasn't with the boys. Only tears remained in Pony's eyes when asked about it. Their mother stood, tears pouring from her eyes. Johnny decided to speak out.

"Socs," he explained," the one that tried to get Pony. He got out of jail and wanted to get him. She told us to run and we came here as soon as we could."

The family dropped what they were doing. They squeezed into the car and sped down the streets. The search for Nancy was a quick one. Soda had spotted her trying to fight off the last Soc. She looked weak and had a few cuts and bruises on her face. As the Soc ran off, she leaned against the wall behind her. Darry jumped out of the car and grabbed her closely.

"Darry," she said," I fought them off-"

"Don't speak Little One," he said softly as he put her in the car," don't waste your energy."

They drove home in a rush to bandage her up. Johnny went home as soon as they patched her up. She fell asleep a little while afterwards. Darry had convinced his parents to go to sleep. He'd watch the girl if something happened. As he closed their door, he turned back to Ponyboy. Somehow, anger filled inside of him. But he didn't know why and couldn't control it.

"It's your fault," he said," you should've stayed with her!"  
Ponyboy looked shocked at his older brother. Why was he blaming him for Nancy getting

hurt? She'd told them to run! And if he didn't, she would've been angry. His protests were making his older brother angrier. Why was he so mad? It's not like Pony took his sister into the street and beat her. Before Darry could argue anymore, Sodapop jumped from the couch and got in their way.

"Stop it," he said firmly," Darry, he didn't do anything. Nancy wanted to defend her little brother. If she got beat up, well...then it's her own fault. I mean, the Socs could've stayed on their territory. But…"  
Darry looked at his brothers. He didn't know why he was yelling at Ponyboy. He didn't realize this wouldn't be the last time. The next morning, the gang came to see her. Nancy awoke to Steve right by her side. Dally was in the doorway, fiddling with an unlit cigarette. Johnny and Two-Bit were on the edge of the bed. Her brothers were outside of the room.

"Johnny told us what happened," Dallas said," man, what were you thinkin'? Socs don't stop for anybody- especially Greaser girls."

Nancy had to protect her little brother. If something happened to him, she would never forgive herself. After a long explanation, Steve looked over to Ponyboy. The youngest member of their gang- one of the reasons he wasn't too fond of him. But to let his sister get beat like that? Darry knew what was going on in Steve's head, for he glared back. The "King of Cars" (Nancy's nickname for Steve) looked back at the girl.

"You did the right thing to protect your brother," he said.

Nancy smiled and looked back at her friends. They all went through struggles for different reasons. They all had run-ins with Socs and other Greasers. They knew what the other felt. The reason that they were all friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Here's another early morning chapter. Enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

About three years had passed since the Socs beat Nancy. She was learning from Darry how to fight. Nancy had to stick with someone ever since found Randy on Greaser territory a few days later. They got into a big fist fight- one that almost sent the Soc to the hospital. Dally almost got hauled off to jail- luckily he didn't have came by the house everyday to see how she was doing. A week and a half later, she was back to her normal self. Her girly self with a tomboy side- that was her normal self. She would start to lose her normal self again when a sorrowful day occurred in March of 1965.

It was a day that started out happily. Nancy, Ponyboy and Johnny went on, walking to school with Two-Bit and Steve. Steve's girlfriend Evie stood right beside them, laughing at everything her boyfriend said. Her black hair bounced on her shoulder, eyes like Elizabeth Taylor's shining in the sunlight. The sun reflected on her lips and teeth, making her look gorgeous. It never bothered the gang that the man who knew cars loved his girlfriend. She was a kind girl that was just like other Greaser girls. All of the gang liked her. She loved Steve, got along well with the gang, but (for reasons Nancy knew) didn't like the Curtis sister. It was because Steve and her got along very well.

Sodapop was the one that introduced the best friends. Nancy's brother was already close friends with Steve. He thought the girl would like the boy- and she did. He was a good friend to the girl and her brother. He had a good heart and could be hilarious and loud. He even taught the young girl how to drive at just 14 years old. When Steve announced his relationship with Evie, Nancy was thrilled. She was glad her close friend got someone in his life. But deep down, she had hidden feelings for the automotive man.

"I don't think the football team's not gonna do well this year," Johnny said, taking off his jacket," especially since Roger Smith broke his legs. Rumors are going around that he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of the season.

"Yeah, but I think the track team's gonna do good this year," Ponyboy said, looking down in his notebook," we have a strong chance with those new freshman."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, draping his arm around Evie,"they'd have an even better chance if you weren't on the team."

Everyone laughed at his joke. Even Ponyboy smiled and rolled his eyes. Evie got a kick out of her boyfriend's joke, kissing him on the lips. Two-Bit giggled, heading off into the building. Ponyboy hugged his sister and went off. Steve kissed his girlfriend, gave a fist bump to Nancy and went off. Before the young girl stepped into the building, the girls went aside to talk. Judging by the glare in her eyes, Evie was going to talk about Steve.

"I know you love him," she said.

"Steve?" Nancy replied, raising an eyebrow," as a brother, sure. You and Steve are meant to be together. I don't think he-"

Evie clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer. Her hands pushed Nancy into the side of the school. Her eyes were looking straight into the eyes of the Curtis girl. Nancy knew this wouldn't end as planned.

"Listen Curtis," Evie said furiously," I can see right through your lies. Stevie is with me at the moment. But i'm sure when we break up, you two can get together. Problem is (a bitter smile came upon her face) we're never gonna break up."  
Her hands pushed themselves away from the other girl's shoulders. She walked off into the building, leaving Nancy to think. Evie was extremely protective of Steve. Whenever him and Nancy hung out, it seemed to end with her walking away. And with the blonde's arms wrapped around her boyfriend. The girl was keeping up the act long enough. She'd been kind to Evie for a long as she'd known her. Nancy decided to talk about the situation with her mother. If anyone knew what to do, her mother would surely be able to help.

Nancy walked into the school, sitting in her homeroom. As her lessons began, she didn't realize her day would be ending in disaster. In fourth period, the principal (Mr. Williams) walked into the room. His normally cheerful eyes were solemn. Ponyboy was right by his side, looking at his sister with sadness. The tears running down his face meant something was absolutely wrong. Had he gotten in trouble for something not done by him?

"Ms. Curtis?" Mr. Williams asked," May I speak with you?"

Normally (if Ponyboy was in trouble) he wouldn't count on Nancy to help him. He would call their parents. If they couldn't get him, Darry would. So why did they come to her? Perhaps she'd done something wrong and forgot about it. She gathered her books and walked out of the room. Ponyboy held onto his sister as they walked down the halls. Darry and Sodapop were in outside Mr. Williams's office.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sodapop held onto his little brother. Darry didn't say anything but left with his siblings. Nancy walked right beside her eldest brother, not making a sound. They walked to the hospital, where Darry tensed up. He hated hospitals (as he did when he was younger) and today was the worst day to visit one. They walked into a room and Nancy understood why they were there.

The Curtis parents were laying in the beds before their children. The bloody wounds rested on their bodies- giving them abnormal scars. Broken bones and bruises made Ponyboy look away. Sodapop held him close as their parents motioned for them to come over. Nancy and Ponyboy sat down next to their mother. The other siblings sat by their father's side. Susan held the hands of her children before her.

"Mom," Ponyboy asked," what happened?"  
"We were driving," her voice cracked out," your father and I...we were talking about...Johnny."

Ponyboy tensed up at his best friend's name. The one who'd been beaten by his parents almost all his life. He was a boy of sixteen and had a heart of gold. Mrs. Curtis explained how- in the near future- they were to adopt the young boy. But when they were talking, their car had been struck by an oncoming train. It was then that everyone had ended up here.

"The doctors say we won't make it," their father said," they say we might not even last the night."

Everyone became silent after the man had spoken. What was the family to do if their parents died? Who would take care of their children? Would the four be separated? They couldn't do it- even if the law forced them to. Darry wouldn't allow it to happen, Sodapop wouldn't- neither would Nancy or Ponyboy. Living without each other would be hell for the family. If this was their last time together, both parents talked with their children.

"Darry," their father said," you're doing a great job at everything son. I hope you get into the college you wanted to go to. Don't forget your mother and I. We'll always remember you- we love you so much son."

Darry knew he wouldn't get into the college he wanted to. Not if it meant keeping the family together. As their father moved onto Soda, Susan moved from Ponyboy. She looked her daughter straight in the eyes and held her hands.

"Nancy," she said," you are a wonderful daughter. I thanked God when I found out you were going to be a girl. And now- I just hope you get to fall in love. To feel what I felt when I met your father. I just wish I could've seen you on your wedding day. And your first child- and don't go naming your child after me."

Nancy smiled at her mother's request. Her daughter nodded, hugging her mother close. The last hug her mother would ever give to her. As she let go, Ponyboy held onto his mother. He didn't want to lose what he loved most. Once the children let go of their parents, they spoke.

"And make sure you four stay together at all cost," their mother said.

"We love you kids," their father whispered.

The four watched as Susan and Darrel Sr. held hands for the last time. Then that was it- nurses rushed in to try and save them. Ponyboy buried his head into Sodapop's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his younger brother. He cried as the doctor rushed to their sides. Nancy stared down at her skirt, not noticing the few tears running down her face. Darry sobbed, holding his sister's hand. Their parents were gone and they could do nothing about it. And not two months ago had Darry turned 20.

"What are we gonna do?" Ponyboy asked nervously.

The Curtis children were home from their hospital. Not long after the parents were declared dead did the gang come over. Eventually, they'd left at about two in the morning. Now it was just the four left alone in the house. Nancy, Sodapop and Ponyboy were lying in bed. They didn't know if Darry had fallen asleep on the couch. The three lied in bed with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. The youngest brother held on to Soda. Nancy was staring at the door, as if waiting for her mother to come in.

"Don't worry Pony," Soda choked out," we'll be okay. We're not gonna get separated. No one could take us away from each other."  
The brothers didn't notice their sister slip out of bed. She wanted to check on her oldest brother. He'd taken this hard and didn't want to say anything. He wanted his siblings to feel better than he did. She closed the door behind her and went into the living room. Darry wasn't there- where could he be? All of a sudden, crying could be heard in the parents' bedroom. She opened the door slightly. There her oldest brother was- crying on the side of the bed. Nancy entered the room, her brother looking up.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and he looked down. He had something in his hands. Nancy got on the bed and crawled over to him. He was holding a picture of the family. They were all smiling and having a good time. Nancy remembered it was the week Ponyboy was born that the picture was taken. Their father sat with his arm wrapped around their mother. She held Ponyboy in her arm and Sodapop in the other. Darry was by his father, a hand placed on Nancy's shoulder. Those were the days- before this event had to occur.

"They want to put Soda and Pony in a boys home," he said," and you in a...girls home."

Be separated from her brothers? They wouldn't live without each other! Darry began to cry when he put the photo down. The girl hugged her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her hands, making sure not to let go of them. Something came to her mind as she sat there with her brother. He could try to get full custody of the three! She talked to her brother about it.

"I understand it might be difficult," she said," but I know you can do it. If you don't succeed- at least you tried."

Darry knew his sister was right. He would have to try to keep them together. After all, it was the wish of his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! So here's chapter 7- early again. It's just a few paragraphs shorter than most chapters will be. But it shouldn't be too much shorter. Anyways, enjoy and SE Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

A week later the funeral occurred. On the same day, Darry would be fighting for custody of his siblings. It would be right after the funeral. He'd drop his siblings off at the house first- he didn't want them to go through the stress of it all. But for now, they had to go to the cemetery. Darry and Sodapop carried their father's coffin. Nancy and Ponyboy carried their mother's. Behind them, the four friends they had lined up behind them. They'd dressed in the best clothes they could find. And nobody (not even Two-Bit) was in a cheerful mood.

Their feet carried them to the place they were to be buried. They were going to have a funeral the way their parents wanted it. For their children to lead the upsetting ceremony by themselves. The oldest went first and youngest went last. After putting the coffins down, Darry stood before the seven people attending the funeral. He would be speaking first.

"Our parents were too young," he started," to have died. All I did was cry the night they died. They had big plans for the future. I want to fulfill their dreams. To do what they would've wanted for us. I, Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr., will do whatever it takes to make sure my parents' dreams come true."

That was all Darry had to say on the subject. He would've broke down if he went any further. He walked back into the group where his youngest brother and his sister stood by him. Sodapop stood before the crowd, only looking at the coffins. He didn't have much to say.

"Ya know," he said, holding the necklace his father had given him," I woke up the next morning searching for my parents. Only when Darry tell me did I realize...I don't know how i'm gonna make it. I just…"

Tears streamed down his face. Ponyboy went up to him, leading the boy back to the people. Nancy let go of her brother's arm. She glanced at the coffins and back to the crowd before speaking.

"I had a lot to tell them," she began," I had so many 'I Love You's and Goodbyes to say to them. But I didn't get to say them all. Not in the short amount of time we had together. I love them too much to stop. Right now, I bet there smiling at us. Because they know we're gonna be okay."

She walked back to her older brother. He hugged his sister as Ponyboy started off his speech.

"My mother," he said," loved me an awful lot. My father was my protector. I loved them too much to let them go. I was always- and may forever be- a Momma's Boy (people smiled). But I know that- one day in Heaven- i'll meet them again. And when I do, i'll-"

Ponyboy decided to stop his speech. He could feel a lump grow in his throat. He walked back to Soda- who held him close. The coffins lowered into the ground slowly. After the headstones were in place, the eight began to walk away. Nancy stayed for a few seconds, before hearing Darry's voice. She stood up and walked off with her family, wishing this wasn't truly happening.

The oldest dropped his siblings and their friends off at the house. Nancy watched as her brother left the house. She didn't know if this was one of the last days she'd ever spend with her brothers. Even if she was a boy and lived with Pony and Soda, she'd miss Darry too much. For some reason, he seemed to be the one she leaned on. Maybe he really was her favorite brother. She soon forgot about it as her favorite tv show (Bewitched) came on the screen. It would calm her nerves for just an hour or so. Until her older brother would return.

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Curtis," Mr. Rogers (the man who was helping with the custody battle) said," it looks like you'll have full custody of your family."

A smile of relief came to Darry's face. He wouldn't have to give up the people he loved the most. They wouldn't be separated from each other. But he realized he would be the provider of the family. He would get a better job and work long and hard. If he wanted the family to be together- like his parents had requested.

"However," Mr. Rogers said," I warn you. Taking care of three children will be a big responsibility. I understand that the youngest one is fourteen. It will still be quite difficult. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Darry didn't want to hesitate when answering. But he wanted to think about this clearly. Responsibilities would be a lot higher now. No run-in's the law- or they had a higher risk at losing each other. The hours he would work to keep them under a roof. To feed and care for them- he remembered what his mother told him.

"My parents wanted us to stay together," he said," and i'm not gonna let them down."

Mr Rogers smiled and nodded. Darry went to leave and he spoke again.

"Although," he said," we were looking through some files and...the other boy you wanted to adopt. Johnny Cade, we know you've been wanting him to come home into your family. But, he's still in the custody of his parents...I wish I could do something."

The young man knew this would happen. No matter- Johnny could just stay over whenever he wanted to. After a short period of time, Darry was driving home. He had tears in his eyes when he walked through the front door. The siblings were sitting in their clothes from the funeral, watching Bewitched. They turned, Nancy shutting off the TV to look at her brother. He held up the papers to prove he was now their legal guardian. They hugged Darry, holding tightly to him.

The family would go through many different obstacles as the year went on, but right now, it was a moment of peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! So this is chapter 8-I hope you enjoy it! And SE Hinton owns the Outsiders- I wish I did, but unfortunately, it is not mine.**

Before anyone knew it, September had been ending. Everyone had grown a year older since the Curtis parents died. Darry was twenty, Soda had been sixteen about to become seventeen. Nancy turned fifteen and Ponyboy was now fourteen. During that time, four months after their parents died, Johnny had been jumped. By Bob- the Soc leader with the rings on his fingers. Dallas had gotten in a fight with him and was sent to jail for a while. Darry had been working harder than ever to support his family. He'd been coming home later and later each evening. He'd been arguing more with Ponyboy and Sodapop would make them stop. He sided with Pony and Nancy (when she had to) sided with Darry. It seemed the family was falling apart.

In the late September, on a Friday afternoon, Ponyboy went out to the movies by himself. Sodapop was with Steve and Darry was busy finishing up some work. Nancy went straight home, finished her homework and began to read her book. Fahrenheit 451- a book she'd wanted to read for quite a long time. She read for a while- but something told her to go for a walk. Why was she doing this- she didn't like to walk alone anymore. Nancy put her book down and threw her jacket on. It was small, cream-colored and belonged to her mother.

She went off and went through an alleyway. She felt the wind pick up, causing her to shrink in the small jacket. From her appearance, she looked like a Soc mixed with a Greaser. With a tiny jacket and a button-up blouse, she looked like a Soc. But (due to the winds) she'd thrown on a pair of old jeans. She also threw on a pair of old sneakers. People rarely mistook her for a Soc- which was okay with her. She didn't want to be like the people that had beaten up her friends and family. As she walked, she could feel someone walking behind her.

"Glad I didn't go straight home," a voice said," wouldn't have caught up to you."

Nancy smiled, knowing who the voice belonged to. A certain light-haired boy she'd known for a while. She turned around, seeing a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Dallas was back, a smile on his face and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He reminded her of lynx - one that had too much hatred for the world. He put the cigarette out as she spoke.

"Dallas Winston," she said," glad your back. Let me guess, good behavior?"

"Ya guessed right," he said.

Nancy looked down at his hand. His class ring was back on- Sylvia and him had broken up. The black-haired Greaser girl was no good for him. Sylvia- no good for someone like Dally. You'd have to be terrible to be bad for him. Something came to her mind, something dealing with Johnny. Ponyboy told her about what the boy said to him. About having a crush on Dallas. Maybe he should know about this.

"Dallas," she said," we have to talk about-"

A scream was heard from a block away. It was Ponyboy- he needed help! The two looked at each other and ran. Nancy was faster, meeting up with her brothers. Darry was shaking Ponyboy, asking him if he was alright. Soda and his sister followed their friends, beating on the Socs. After a while, the two ran back to their brothers. Sodapop pointed out the cut on Pony's chin, trying to clean it up, asking if they pulled a blade on him.

"Yeah," Ponyboy said, still shaken up.

Before his brother could do anything, he backed up. He looked like he was about to cry. Soda held his brother, calming him down for a little bit. He smiled, tossing his younger brother's hair.

"You're an okay kid, Pony," Sodapop told him.

"You're crazy Soda," Ponyboy replied," out of your mind."

Darry had a look, as if he wanted to roughhouse with them. Nancy only smirked at the boys before her.

"You're both nuts," the oldest brother said.

Nancy looked at all three of her brothers. She loved them an awful lot. They looked a lot like their parents. She propped her arms on Darry's shoulder, tossing Soda's hair.

"All three of you are absolutely insane," she said, earning a grin from the oldest.

Soda cocked an eyebrow, claiming how it ran in the family. Darry only stared at him, but then continued to smile. It seemed the only one that feared Darry was Ponyboy. Soda wouldn't fear messing with Darry. Neither would Nancy- she was attached to her oldest brother. She had never been afraid to screw around with him. As they sat there, the gang came walking towards them. Ponyboy asked them if they caught the Socs, only for Two-Bit to reply with a colorful answer.

"The kid's okay?" Dallas asked.

Ponyboy nodded, asking Dally why he was out of jail so early. Dallas said the same thing Nancy had guessed. He lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. A smoke would keep their nerves from getting shot. Darry never smoked and was cautious about the younger ones smoking. Nancy only smoked when it was necessary- and when the oldest wasn't around. He wasn't too fond about his baby sister and brothers smoking. But he didn't say anything and let them go. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, complimenting Pony's bruise and cut. But then, Steve spoke up.

"What were you doin' walking by your lonesome?" he asked.

Things got quiet real quickly. Ponyboy looked down, saying how he wasn't thinking. Then Darry got in the way.

"You don't ever think," he said," not at home or anywhere it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."

Ponyboy and the others stayed quiet. Ever since Darry became their guardian, he and Pony didn't get along. He never yelled at Soda and hardly yelled at Nancy. Even when Soda got speeding tickets or when Nancy skipped class one day. Knowing how their arguments ended, the second brother spoke up.

"Leave my kid brother alone, ya hear?" he spoke," It isn't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade, it would have been a good excuse to cut him in ribbons."  
"Darry's only looking out for him Soda," Nancy piped up," Ponyboy just needs to be a little more careful. Darry would've given Pony a blade if he needed it."

That's how it always ended. It was a cycle of protecting one another. First, Darry would yell at Ponyboy. Soda would stick up for him and Nancy would stick up for Darry. Ponyboy felt a sense of favoritism. But he never said anything.

"When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother. And I can handle myself- kid sister."  
But the argument ended then and there. After a while, Dally asked the gang to come see a movie the next night. Darry was working, Two-Bit wanted to get drunk and Steve and Sodapop were taking their girls to the game.

"Me and Johnny'll come," Pony turned to Darry," okay, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night," he said, turning to Nancy," are you going?"  
The girl hadn't gone out in a while. She never did- not after Johnny had gotten jumped. Nancy began to fear the world she lived in. It was becoming a difficult place. So- she politely declined the offer. After a bit of chatting, everyone began to go home. Dallas pulled Nancy aside to speak.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"About Johnny," she said.

Dallas tensed up after hearing the boy's name. It wasn't a bad thing to him. He just...had a secret involving him. Nancy didn't know what to say. It wouldn't be a good time to confess the secret to him. Not now at least.

"Just keep an eye on him," she said," he cares about you, ya know."

All Dally did was nod. He headed out, leaving Nancy to herself. After a few minutes, Darry called her inside. After dinner, the four decided to head to sleep early. Soda and Pony went in their room while Darry and Nancy shared a room. Even though the girl usually ended up on the couch, she always started off in the bed. She lay in bed, looking out at the pale moon. She could hear her oldest brother climb in next to her. Before they fell asleep (just like Pony and Soda did) they had a small conversation.

"Something's wrong," Darry whispered," what is it?"  
Nancy didn't like to share her problems. Not even to her parents when they were alive. She felt people would tell her to get over it. But that was it- she couldn't stop thinking about one problem. Steve had been on her mind lately. But she couldn't fall for him- not when he had Evie. She turned to look at Darry.

"Darry," she started," how do I keep myself from falling in love?"

It was at times like this that he needed his mother. She would know how to answer Nancy's question. He'd never been in deep love. There was one girl who he liked- but her parents were divorced. After she moved to Pennsylvania with her father, he cried over her. He was only fourteen but he felt he loved her. Yet he wouldn't open up about his problems either.

"I wish there was a way, Little One," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her," but you fall in love, something happens and..and that's it. Love is just terrifying, isn't it?"  
"Ya got that right," Nancy said with a smile, then it faded," Ponyboy loves you. He just...still has to get used to things."

Darry looked down at his sister. The miniature version of Mrs. Curtis. Her dark hair was getting curly and her eyes were watchful. He wished Ponyboy would've understood by now. He only wanted the best for his family. Between work and taking care of his siblings, he was stressed. Ponyboy seemed to push that in the back of his mind. He only nodded at her reply, saying goodnight to each other before eventually falling asleep in the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! So I hope you enjoy chapter 9, also I only own Nancy.**

The next morning was a bit slow. Another argument about school had been sparked by Darry. Ponyboy argued, then Sodapop and then Nancy. It ended right when the oldest and Soda walked out of the door. The girl followed quickly after her younger brother. He couldn't keep arguing with Darry- not in his state. When she caught up to him and their friends, she would have a lot to discuss with Ponyboy.

"You need to realize how stressed Darry is," she said," he works long and hard to provide us with what we need. Isn't that enough for you? If you shape up a bit, we wouldn't-"

"I go through stress too," Ponyboy said bitterly," so you and Darry can leave me alone."

Why was her brother arguing back? He would never argue back to Soda or Darry. Nancy closed her mouth once he spoke. Steve looked at the girl, then to her brother. He would never argue with anyone older than him. Even if his parents were divorced, he never spoke unless told to. He stepped in front of Nancy and spoke.

"Now don't talk back to your sister," he said," she's only looking out for you. At least you've got someone watching out for you."

Ponyboy looked away from his sister. He didn't want to say anything. So he just went off into the school. His sister thanked Steve before heading inside. He watched her leave, wanting to tell her something. But he decided to keep it to himself. Because Evie came by, loving her boyfriend as usual. Yet something inside the boy was changing. But he went ahead and walked into the building with his girlfriend by his side.

Nancy sat in her seventh period, watching the teacher discuss trigonometry. She had always hated math- yet was the second best in her class. She never understood why she was actually good at math. Maybe it was because Darry always helped her out when she struggled (which was most of the time). Forgetting about the subject being taught, Nancy glared out the window for just a second. Only for her attention to be brought back to the window.

In the distance, she swore she could see Evie laughing with someone. A man with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. He was cat-like, smoking a cigarette. It looked like Tim Shepard. Had Evie been cheating on Steve? How long had she kept this a secret? They walked by quickly, making her question if she really saw what she thought she had. The bell rang, indicating the period was over. She wouldn't tell Steve about this for Evie hated her already. And if she told a lie...there would have been hell to pay.

Nancy walked home alone that evening. Everyone would be busy while she was at home.

She decided to tidy up the house while everyone was gone. In the empty house, she had herself to think to. Her thoughts went from Darry to Ponyboy to Steve while she cleaned up their tiny home. Nancy just wanted to open up for just a little bit. To anyone that would listen. She couldn't worry now when dinner was to be made. She cooked on, hearing the front door open.

"Finally," she heard Darry say, walking into the kitchen," I thought I smelt terrible cooking."

Nancy rolled her eyes, smiling at the first joke her brother had made in months. He had become quiet serious after the Curtis parents had died. It wasn't his fault, however. All work with so much stress and responsibilities makes someone very serious. It was rarely he even cracked a smile. She took the pot of the stove and finished the rest of dinner. Afterwards, she headed out back into her garden. It was small and it was something she did with her mother. And now it belonged in her hands.

Sodapop came home, pumped from the game. Darry didn't want to mess around- he was waiting for Ponyboy to come home. Hours passed and he was yet to return. Darry sat in his father's chair, waiting impatiently for his little brother. Soda eventually fell asleep on the couch, lying across the couch, his back on Nancy's lap. Her eyelids became heavy, glued to the screen as 'I Dream of Jeannie' played on. It was two in the morning when Ponyboy walked through the door. Darry stood up, knowing exactly what to say.

"Where the heck have you been?" he asked,"Do you know what time it is? (After a bit of silence, he spoke again) Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you Ponyboy?"

The little brother only stayed silent. When he said he fell asleep in the lot, Darry nearly flipped out. Sodapop stretched, sitting up and smiling at everyone.

"Hey Ponyboy," he said," where ya been?"

He ignored Sodapop, pleading how it was a mistake. But the oldest wouldn't hear it.

"I reckon it never occurred to you that your siblings might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you and Soda thrown in a boys home, while Nancy's in a girls home. They'll throw you in so quickly it'll make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."

Ponyboy started argue back, saying how he didn't mean it. Darry yelled back, Sodapop speaking. But Nancy interrupted him.

"Darry only wants the best for you, Pony," she said.

"Just shut up!" he yelled at his sister.

Ponyboy had never yelled at anyone. Not like he did at that moment. She looked away for a moment, shock coming into her mind.

"Don't you yell at her!" Darry yelled, then he pointed to Soda," and you- keep your trap shut. I'm sick and tired of you stickin' up for him!"  
Ponyboy exploded, screaming at Darry. If Soda wasn't yelled at, what happened next wouldn't have happened. Darry turned around, slapping his little brother across the face. And shock filled everyone's minds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! So here we are with Chapter 10. I did a little research on the 60s and decided to fix my character up a bit. Nothing much, but so there's a lot more accuracy. Anyways, enjoy and I only own my OC.**

Nobody in the family had hit anyone like Darry did to Ponyboy. Sodapop had eyes the size of the moon. Nancy had tears in her eyes. Darry's hand and Pony's cheek were both equally red. He'd snapped...Darry's sister couldn't believe it. After so long, this was how he let the anger out. No one could believe it. He went to apologize, but Pony had ran out on them. The oldest ran out of the door, trying to keep up. He fell to his knees, crying. Nancy kneeled beside him, speaking softly.

"He knows you didn't mean it," she whispered," he'll be back- I just know it."

"He just needs to think," Soda whispered.

Darry knew his siblings were right. Ponyboy would be back- but when? If it wasn't tonight, it would be in the morning. So they all went inside, Darry apologizing to Soda. He accepted it, all heading to sleep. In the morning, not only was Ponyboy not home- but the cops were there. Soda and Nancy watched as Darry talked with the cops, both not knowing what was happening. After the cops left, the oldest sat down quietly.

"They found a Soc," he said, knowing his siblings were watching on," he was stabbed in the chest. They hauled Dallas in to see where Pony and Johnny were- it's all my fault they ran off."

"Don't blame yourself," Nancy said, sitting alongside him," he didn't run away because you

hit him. I know it's scary, but we'll find him."

He clung to his siblings, trying to stay optimistic. For the rest of his family. Sodapop knew- deep inside- that someone knew where the boys were. A little while later, Two-Bit and Steve walked through the doorway. Dallas followed, putting the unlit cigarette he had away. The boys held onto the siblings, saying how they felt on the inside.

"It looks like Johnny got revenge," Dally said, trying to lighten the mood.

Only a few of the friends had shown a smile. The Soc that had been killed was Bob- the one who jumped Johnny four months ago. Sodapop didn't want to say anything. He was still wondered whether Dallas knew where the boys went. The boys stayed all day to comfort the family. Darry and Soda didn't even go to work that day- nor would they go to work for four more days. Before Dallas left, Nancy had to talk with him privately.

"You can tell me where they are," she said," I promise I won't tell anyone."

Dallas didn't want to say anything. He needed to keep their location a secret. Just until the whole thing blew over with the cops. If he accidentally said something, Nancy might tell Darry. And if he told anyone else- there would surely be hell to pay. But he couldn't leave a young girl thinking about her poor brother. He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"All I can tell you is that they're safe," the blonde whispered, letting go," look, you're worried about Ponyboy. That's great but- if I told you where they were- it could...I gotta go."

He left without another word, Nancy still worried about the poor boys. The search for the boys became an outstretched one. Dallas had to lie, saying the boys went to Texas. The cops decided to find them in Texas. Two-Bit had to be convinced not to head to the state in search of them. Sodapop went to Buck's one day for something Dallas had. And he had seen Pony's sweatshirt on the bed. There was no stopping him now. He reached into his pocket to find a piece of paper.

"I wrote a letter for Ponyboy," he said calmly," when you see him, please give it to him."

"Sodapop-"

"No lying," he said," I know you know where he is. So please give him the note and Nancy said to 'make your move', whatever that means."

Dallas watched Soda leave the room. A few moments later, he understood what Nancy had meant. How did she know about...his crush? Was it that obvious to her as well? When Ponyboy called Dallas out about it, he swore he'd beat him senseless if he ever told anyone. Johnny really was the only thing Dally had ever loved. But he never said a thing- not even to Johnny himself.

When Ponyboy came back, he would have to go to court. Both him and Johnny- for murdering the Soc and running away. Which meant Darry would be fighting for custody once again. It scared their older brother to think he might lose the ones he loved. It scared just about everybody in their gang. A few more days had passed since the incident took place. Darry was still taking his little brother's disappearance hard. He missed him too much- so did Soda and Nancy. Then a miracle happened.

"I'll get it," Darry said," answering the phone.

Soda was becoming oddly quiet lately. And Ponyboy's running off wasn't the only reason for this. Something was happening with him and -Steve? Maybe it was with Evie? Nancy feared something terrible had happened to him. She looked back as Darry dropped the phone. His eyes were teary, looking back at his sister and brother.

"Ponyboy," he said," there was a fire, Pony was involved and- we have to get to the hospital right now."

The three didn't hesitate to jump into the car. They had to make sure their brother was safe. He, Johnny and Dallas- in the hospital. Soda and Nancy went inside, heading up the stairs. They needed to get to their littler brother. Finally, they saw him, talking with an older man. He turned, seeing his siblings. He was covered with ash and his hair- it was blonde. He ran to his brother and sister, hugging them close. Soda pushed his brother's hair back, smiling.

"You poor thing," Nancy said, smiling as she held onto him," in that church, covered in ash- you gotta be starving."

"And your tuff hair," Soda said," Oh Pony, your tuff, tuff hair.."

They held onto each other for a while. Pony opened his eyes to see Darry ahead of him. He let go of his sister and brother. And that's when the youngest realized Darry was truly looking out for him. All this time, he truly did care about him. And Pony was blind to it. For the first time in years, he saw Darry cry.

"Oh Pony, I thought we'd lost you," he whispered, stroking his little brother's hair," just like we did Mom and Dad."

All the family could do was hold onto each other. They would never be separated, even when the police and news came to interview the boy. Darry got a hold of the doctor to see how the boys were. Dallas would be alright but Johnny...was in critical condition. He'd had third degree burns all over him and had his back broken by some burning wood. He might not even live. All the family do was stay quiet.

"You wanted it straight," the doctor said," and you got it straight. Now go home and get some rest."

Ponyboy was looking away for a moment. Everyone left, falling right asleep when they got home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I need to ask something. I was doing some research and I couldn't find anything on minimum wage. If anyone finds anything on minimum wage in the 1960s, please tell me. Nancy will be getting a job (in the story) soon and I need to know hourly wage. Please, thank you and enjoy the story. Also, I only own my OC.**

Nancy was the second to wake up. She heard Ponyboy yell from the kitchen She wasn't a very heavy sleeper, so when someone yelled, she would wake up. The young girl looked at Darry, who was still asleep in the clothes he wore last night. And so was his sister. The siblings had made up for the sleep they lost. She sat up, walking out of the bedroom as Ponyboy read the newspaper. Steve smiled when he saw her walk in.

"Here comes the Princess," he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes, giving him a smirk. Even with Evie, Steve could always be a flirt.

"You mean," Pony spoke up," that there thinkin about putting me and Soda in a boys home? And Nancy...in a girl's home?"

Steve spoke, saying how it was something like that. The siblings stayed quiet for a second. Nancy took the newspaper and read. Not after everything they went through- they couldn't go through that nightmare again. Pony became in denial. Steve calmed him down, asking where Soda and Superman (his nickname for Darry) were. They all had nicknames for him- Superman, Muscles, Nancy called him Hero. But when Steve referred to him as "all brawn and no brain", it pissed the family off. It was bad enough Darry couldn't get into college. It was the only time Soda and Nancy were angry with Steve. Soda came in, asking where his shirt had been.

"Hate to tell you buddy," Steve sighed out," but you have to wear clothes to work. There's a law or something."

Soda was busy looking for his clothes. Darry told him to hurry, searching the fridge for chocolate cake. Nancy sat on the floor, leaning against the table. Two-Bit and Steve sat next to her, drinking away. They joked around, the girl stole some of the car man's cake. Soda and Darry entered, talking with Pony. The middle brother joked, saying they'd have a big party and stomp the Socs to Mexico. Ponyboy then wanted to ask something.

"You going to take Sandy to the party?" he asked.

Big mistake to mention her name. Soda became completely silent, as did everyone else. He explained how she went to live with her grandmother in Florida. And when Ponyboy question it, Steve raised his voice.

"Look," he said with anger," does he have to draw you a picture? It was either that or get married, and her parents almost hit the roof at the idea of her marryin'' a sixteen-year-old kid!"

"Pony didn't know," Nancy said calmly," he had no idea she..."

"And seventeen," Soda mentioned softly," i'll be seventeen in a couple of weeks."

Silence only overtook the room. Darry mentioned that he and Sodapop had to go. He didn't want to leave his youngest brother alone. He'd offered to take a day off, but Ponyboy refused. Nancy offered to watch her brother. Two-Bit piped up, saying he'd watched him too. Steve only glared, asking when he would get a real job.

"Work?" Two-Bit gasped," and ruin my rep? I wouldn't be babysittin' this kid here if I knew of some good day-nursery open on Saturdays."

Ponyboy smirked at his sister, pulling the older boy's chair backwards. They laughed, the boys wrestling each other. Until Darry spoke up, saying how the three could see a movie before visiting the hospital. Then Two-Bit was told to lay off of Ponyboy.

"He ain't lookin so good," he said," Ponyboy, you take a couple of aspirins and go easy. You smoke more than a pack today and i'll skin you. Understand?"

"Yeah," You carry more than one bundle of roofing at a time today and the three of us'll skin you. Understood?"

All Darry could do was flash a rare grin before heading out. Pony and Two-Bit decided to do dishes while Nancy cleaned the kitchen up. Two-Bit told the story of how he'd gotten jump. He told the story to just about anyone he saw. He had a sense of pride that the girl didn't understand. Pony rolled his eyes, looking over at his sister. He felt the story had been exaggerated. The Mickey fan smiled, seeing the boy didn't think it was fully true.

"Moral," Two-Bit asked," What's the safest thing to be when one is met by a gang of social

outcasts in an alley?"

"A judo expert?" Pony asked.

"No, another social outcast!" the older boy replied, laughing.

The siblings only smiled at Two-Bit. He could make just about anything seem funny. After a while, Ponyboy suggested on cleaning the house. The state guys would be coming to check on them, and reporters or police would probably stop by. The siblings began to clean, while Two-Bit groaned about how the house wasn't messy. How the two should've seen his house. Nancy and Pony raised an eyebrow, looking at each other, the youngest knowing what to say.

"I have," he stated," and if you had the sense of a billy goat, you'd try to help around your place instead of bumming around."

Two-Bit only stated if he did so, his mother would die from shock. Nancy had only seen Mrs. Matthews a few times. She was as kind as their mother had been. Maybe even a little bit kinder. The three cleaned up the house before deciding to head out. The oldest would've given them a ride, but he talked of how he and Kathy (his date) almost got killed. Due to the brakes being out of his car.

"You oughtta see Kathy's brother," he said," Now there's a hood. He's so greasy he slides when he walks. He goes to the barber for an oil change. A perfect match for your sister."

He began to laugh, only to laugh harder when Nancy hit him. Ponyboy only smiled, but had a look in his eyes. His head still must've hurt from the night before. His sister couldn't blame him- he was probably still shaken up from the days before. She'd seen him sick- like when he had a really bad flu when he was eight. But since then, she'd never seen her brother as sick as he looked today.

The crew went down to the Tasty Freeze from some cokes. Nancy headed inside to pay for the drinks. A mustang was following them for a couple blocks, then drove into the parking lot. She saw them get out of the car. Her eyes went wide with fear when she saw who had gotten out. Randy- she felt her cheek. The scar was fading now, but the one on the back of her hand was still showing. She grabbed the drinks and headed outside. Two-Bit was talking to the Socs when she came out.

"You know the rules," he said," no jazz before the rumble."

"We know," Randy said, looking at the girl," Wendy Darling…"

Nancy had been trying her hardest to avoid Randy. He only looked away, turning to the youngest of the group. He wanted to talk to Ponyboy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! So here's Chapter 12- ready for your entertainment. So enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

Ponyboy hesitated for a second. But he followed the Socs, talking with them. Nancy felt in her skirt, just in case the Socs decided to fight. Two-Bit glared at her, knowing not to fight before the rumble. She let go of the switchblade, knowing she wasn't in a state to fight. Things had changed in a few years. She was always trying her best to avoid rumbles. Being a girl, it seemed frowned upon to fight. But she needed to be there tonight. Even if she was the only girl- she needed to stand up with her friends. After a while, Randy left and Pony went back to the group.

"What'd he say?" Two-Bit asked," What'd Mr. Super Soc say?"

What was said next came as a surprise to the other two Ponyboy was with.

"He ain't a Soc," he said," he's just a guy. And he wanted to talk."

Two-Bit asked if the two wanted to see a movie. But the three decided to go see the boys instead. The bus drive to the hospital was a quiet one. None of them knew what to say. Ponyboy still had a headache, Nancy still thought about many things, and the other boy had nothing to joke about. They arrived at the hospital, only to be told they couldn't visit Johnny. The three pleaded to see their friend. The doctor walked out, seeing the friends talking with the nurse.

"Let them go in," he said," he's being asking for them. It can't hurt now."

Nancy and Two-Bit blocked out the tone in his voice. Ponyboy knew his best friend was dying. Yet he only went inside to see Johnny. The boy did look like he was in critical condition. His eyes were closed and he was lying still. He told them hello, the nurse saying how he could talk as she opened the blinds.

"They treatin' you okay, kid?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny winced, saying not to let him put grease in his hair. The older boy calmed him down, talking about the rumble that was tonight. The first one without Dally and Johnny. Nancy and Ponyboy knew Dallas would be disappointed that he couldn't go. Johnny told them how Tim Sheppard came to see Dally, all the three could do was nod. When asked if he needed anything else, Johnny asked for 'the book'.

"He wants a copy of Gone With The Wind," Pony said," You want to run down to the drugstore and get one?"

Two-Bit nodded, making a joke of how they shouldn't run off. Nancy decided to leave the

best friends alone. She walked with the boy down the hall and out of the building. Both walked into the drugstore slowly. Their walk was silent, but as they made their way to the books, she spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said," I haven't fought in a rumble in years."

"Darry's been training you," Two-Bit said, grabbing the book under his jacket (of course)," I bet you'll do good with him training you."

Sure her oldest brother had trained her how to fight. But she realized what the world was coming to. Women weren't supposed to be fighting. They had to be proper- people looking down upon them. Nancy's dream of being an actress were long gone. She wanted to help support her brothers and stay where she was. College was hard to get into nowadays. Next year, she would be able to get a job to support the others. Although she wouldn't make much and still was in school, it would still be something she had to do. The boy looked at her, knowing how she was feeling deep on the inside

"Don't look so down kid," Two-Bit said as they walked into the hospital," you'll do fine. Guys always say chicks can't be in rumbles. So what? Just because others look you down doesn't mean you can't do something."

Nancy could only smile at her friend. She still wasn't quite ready for a rumble. The two walked in just as Ponyboy was going to run out. The nurse refused to let the two in. The boy handed her the book, asking her to give the book to Johnny when he awoke. She nodded and walked inside the room. Ponyboy suggested on seeing Dallas. They walked down the hall, spotting Johnny's mother.

She had dark hair and eyes like he did. But only Johnny had kindness in his eyes. She complained, wanting to see the son she never cared about. Seeing the three, she glared right at them. Ponyboy backed into his sister. She held onto his shoulder.

"It's your fault," the woman said," Always running around in the middle of the night getting jailed and heaven knows what else…"

Ponyboy looked a little bit freaked out. His sister held onto him a little bit tighter. The woman looked ready to pounce on them. But Two-Bit had spoken up.

"No wonder he hates your guts," he said with a quivery voice," Oh lordy! He has to live with that! You go to hell…"

The siblings looked at each other then back at Two-Bit. He was close to tears and his voice was cracking. Johnny had a reason to hate his mother. All those times she'd beaten and betrayed him...it was no wonder he hated her. No wonder he never wanted to be home. Mrs. Curtis- she was the closest thing Johnny ever had to a mother. The three left, silently walking into Dally's room. He argued with one of the nurses until they came in. He grinned, glad to see them, stating Tim had stopped by.

"Johnny told us," Nancy said," What did he say?"

"Said he saw my picture in the paper and couldn't believe it didn't have 'Wanted Dead or live" under it. He mostly came to rub it in about the rumble. Man, I hate not bein' in that."

Everyone knew Dallas would kill to be in the rumble. He loved the feeling of the fights. They never knew why. He proceeded to say how he feared for Ponyboy's life. How fire had struck his back and he elbowed him so hard, he fell to the ground. Dallas being afraid of injuring Pony- odd, considering he wasn't close friends with the young boy. It seemed Dally had been changing. He asked about Johnny, and Two-Bit had an answer.

"We just left him," he stated," I don't know stuff like this...but...well, he seemed pretty bad to me. He passed out could before we left him."

Dally had his jaw clenched up. He asked for Two-Bit's black-handled switchblade. He didn't knew what the boy was doing. He was starting to breath heavily. The three looked at each other, worry for Dallas growing in their eyes. What was he gonna do next? If he messed with that blade, Two-Bit wouldn't be happy. That switchblade was something he loved- more than beer or blondes.

"We gotta win that fight tonight," Dallas said," We gotta get even with the Socs. For Johnny."

That was the end of the conversation. After Dally put the switchblade under his pillow, the three left. The boy was burning on the inside- not a good idea to speak with him. Nancy suggested taking the bus home. Her brother didn't look well. They waited for the bus on one of the benches. Ponyboy jumped when his sister's hand went to his forehead. Two-Bit's eyes were overflowing with worriment.

"You feel okay?" Nancy asked," you're awfully hot."

Ponyboy turned away, saying he was fine. He was pleading that the two say nothing about the ordeal. The two finally caved into it. Then Two-Bit spoke, saying how strict Darry actually was. The siblings agreed, but knew it was for the best. He was only trying to look out for them. Besides, he hadn't raised children before- like their parents had. Then Two-Bit said something all too true.

"You know," he said," the only thing that keeps Darry from bein' a Soc is us."

Nancy and Ponyboy had to agree. She'd always felt Darry was nothing like a Greaser. But what kept him that way was the gang and his family. He would be in a good college now, had there been the money and time. Both the brother and sister felt sorry for the oldest.

The ride was somewhat quiet. Two-Bit didn't have much to say. Neither did everybody else. Ponyboy could feel something...terrible was going to happen tonight. As they got off the bus, Pony stated how didn't like the rumble one bit. And Two-Bit seemed surprise.

"I never knew you to play chicken in a rumble," he said," not even when you was a little kid."

It seemed to make Ponyboy angry. He stated how he was a Curtis, after all. But he confessed his feelings of the worst happening tonight. Two-Bit agreed, saying how they were gonna stomp the Socs. That was like the older boy. He hid away the truth, dodging it as much as he could. Darry and Soda would understand- yet Two-Bit would never change. When they walked by the vacant lot, a red-headed Soc (Cherry- Bob's girlfriend before he died) was sitting on her Corvette. She said hello, Two-Bit asking what was up.

"They play your way," she said," No weapons, fair deal. Your rules."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Randy told me," she stated," He knows for sure."

Before the siblings could leave, Cherry wanted to talk to Ponyboy. Nancy went off, waiting for her little brother. That meant she couldn't bring her switchblade to the rumble. Which she honestly didn't mind. If she could try to fight with her fists, she could- her eyes wandered over to the drugstore at the corner. On the opposite side where she stood, Nancy saw Evie talking with Tim. She could hear faint bits of the conversation.

"...plus the rumble's tonight," Tim said, smoking a cigarette," I can't come over."

"If Steve's gonna be there," Evie said," you better tell him about-"

"Why should I have to…"

The conversation started to fade as they crossed the street. They got to the other corner, talked for a little bit and kissed before walking away. Ponyboy began to walk away from Cherry. His sister decided to forget about what she saw. If Evie was cheating on him, Steve would have known. He can find out anything that goes on in Greaser territory. So she wondered why he didn't have a clue. No matter- the gang had to get ready for the rumble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! So here we are at chapter 13. I'm thinking this story will be longer than my original Outsiders fanfic. So enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

The two got home at about six-thirty. Baked chicken was for dinner that night. The four always ate two. Nancy seemed to notice her younger brother didn't eat much. She could tell he was still nervous. After dinner, she threw on her freshest pair of jeans and went to the backyard. Darry was going to help her fight again. Just for a few minutes. He came out in a black shirt, and began to show her some techniques. He was impressed how much his sister had improved over the couple of years he'd been training her. Before they went inside, Nancy decided to speak.

"Darry," she began," is it okay that i'm going to the rumble?"

Of course it wasn't okay for Nancy to go to the rumble! But not in the way she was thinking of. Darry didn't want his baby sister getting hurt. Her skills- although improved- were still a little rusty. It didn't even occur to the oldest (until his sister said something) that she worried about these things. But the world was changing and these things would be held in her mind. Darry looked at the girl before him.

"I don't think any of you three should be there," he said," I don't want something bad to happen to you three. Look, if you want to go ahead and fight- that's fine with me. But i'm not gonna stop you because you're a girl. I would stop you because I care, Little One."

Nancy had to smile- the oldest was a very protective man. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked inside. Steve and Soda were playing cards. Her brother's best friend smirked, calling her Princess once again. All the girl could do was smirk and roll her eyes. She sat on the couch, reading Soda's cards with her eyes. She looked up at Steve, giving a slight nod. He nodded back, placing his cards down ever so slowly.

"How is it you win a card game every time you come here?" Sodapop asked, oblivious to the duo.

"It's all a matter of luck, my friend," Steve said, trying to be sophistic.

All the girl could do was smirk again. When Soda was making a comment about Darry to Ponyboy, the other boy slipped some of his winnings in the girl's jacket pocket. Nancy mouthed a thank you to him. Steve winked before turning back to the game. Then Ponyboy turned to his sister, asking why she liked fights. Darry came in as she spoke.

"I don't like to," she stated quietly," but when I have to, it shows I don't screw around."

"Shoot," Steve said with shock in his voice," I remember when you used to like fightin'. Things change- and that's okay I suppose."

Nancy turned back to the TV screen. Bewitched was on again. But she just didn't seem as into it as she usually did. Probably because there was too much going on tonight. Johnny and Dallas wouldn't be showing up tonight. She couldn't help but want to cry. It felt like Johnny would never be able to join them in rumbles again. Her mind flickered back to reality, where Darry and Sodapop were running out the door. The gang started to flip and twirl and jump all over the lawn.

"I am a Greaser," Sodapop chanted,"I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our fair city."

"I beat people up," Nancy continued," I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. (With Soda she said) Man do I have fun!"

Soon, the gang was singing the song of the Greasers. When Two-Bit began to act like a Soc, his friends lost it. Two-Bit could make even a rough time seem wonderful. They finally made it- but before they mingled- Darry pulled his siblings aside. He told them if the cops came, that they should run. The three of them might get taken away if they were caught. The others would just go to jail. After they agreed to do as Darry said, they went with the other groups.

Nancy couldn't help but keep glancing at Tim. Suppose he was the one Evie was getting with. And Steve would be on the same side as the man who...it needed to leave her mind. Even if they broke up, Steve wouldn't end up with the Curtis girl. He would probably try to win Evie over again. She couldn't win him over. Tim noticed her staring and waved over to her. She walked, standing as far as he would let her.

"You're the Curtis chick," he stated," the one that Steve's with, right?"

Tim knew for a fact that Steve wasn't with her. He was just hiding his secret relationship. She explained that the boy was with someone else. He nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Too bad," he said," but your brother is the one that killed the Soc. Where is he anyways?"

Nancy looked over and saw Ponyboy. He walked over to them, his sister leaving. Steve waved to her, watching her walk over to the group of Greasers he was with. Some from Brumly's gang, others from Shepard's. He was having such a good time. Nancy wanted to tell him then and there that Evie was cheating on him. That the kind girl he fell in love with was fake. But before she said something, the Socs arrived.

In their Mustangs with their semi-Beatle haircuts, they lined up. The Greasers were only two short that night. And they would never be in rumbles again. But no one knew that just yet. The gangs lined up, stating the rules of the rumble. Once it was cleared out, Darry and a Soc stepped. Paul- his best friend from school. On opposite sides- once together. The world seemed to stop as they conversed. And then silence overtook the world. Until a voice came from the distance.

"Hold up!" Dallas could be heard yelling," hold it!"

Paul took this opportunity to hit Darry. It would be a hard hit for anyone- except the Greaser. The fighting started once the first hit was taken. Seeing Ponyboy was in a jam, Nancy put the Soc in a chokehold. After a hit to the head, he fell to the ground. Another one grabbed her ponytail and threw her down. She was kicked in the side a couple of times and knocked in the head twice, only for the Soc to be shoved away. The Greaser kicked down the young man until he ran off. Nancy looked up, seeing it was Darry that had saved her. She thanked him as he helped her up.

"No problem, LIttle One," he said, running to another Soc.

Nancy turned her head, seeing Steve being surrounded by Socs. Soda must've noticed too, because here they were, beating the Socs that had surrounded their best friend. Steve knocked two Socs' heads together. The three took down the men surrounding them. The blood on Nancy's face ran into her eye, almost blinding her. Finally, they could see the Socs run. Two-Bit laughed, yelling at the bastards to run. Dallas went off, dragging Ponyboy to tell Johnny about the defeat. A Brumly boy used a pipe during the rumble- so his gang set him straight. Nancy and Soda ran over to Steve, who was on the ground in pain.

"Don't say a word Steve," Nancy whispered, helping him up," you don't want to hurt yourself even more."

"Look at all of you," Darry whispered," we better head back. All of you need to be patched up."

So they went on, Steve leaning on his best friends. Two-Bit could walk, but his limp made him lean on Sodapop. Darry supported Nancy by letting her lean on him. It was like the perfect family. Never to be separated. They made their way to the house where everyone was patched up. Two-Bit had busted his knuckles over the head of a Soc. Darry had just a few cuts and bruises on his face. Soda and Nancy cared for Steve (who would later find out he had broken ribs).

"You wanted to say something?" the boy asked the girl," what did you want to tell me?"

Nancy looked back at Steve. Her words about Evie wouldn't be taken lightly. He would get angry and- Ponyboy walked through the door. Darry went to yell-but something stopped him.

"Johnny…"Pony whispered,"...he's dead."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Im so sorry I didn't get to update sooner. I had orientation Friday. Anyways, I apologize and would like to upload chapter 14. So enjoy and I just own Nancy.**

No one dared to make a sound. Johnny...dead? The only thing Dallas had truly loved- stripped from his life. Knowing the young man, he never got a chance to say I love you to Johnny. Nor would he ever get to say those words. All the gang could do was hold their tears back. Nancy let a few out- trying not to break down. Soda was doing the same, holding a little tighter to his sister's arm. Ponyboy mentioned how Dallas broke down in the hospital. That's when Two-Bit mentioned- even the blonde boy had a breaking point. Darry walked over to the other siblings.

"Ponyboy's not lookin' so good," he whispered,"he should lie down."

Sodapop offered to help him. But the little brother refused, pulling back when Darry tried to touch him. Nancy tried to sit him down, but (once again) he refused. Darry heard the phone ring and immediately answered it. He hung up, saying Dallas needed to meet everyone in the empty lot. Despite injuries, no time was wasted to get there. He was under the streetlight when everyone had arrived. With his heater pulled out, the others knew what he was doing. But the police didn't.

They shot him and that was the end of it. It was the end even before he hit the ground. No one could survive gunshots like that. Johnny and Dally were gone in the same night. They knew both couldn't live without each other- but it was too much to bare. Steve fell into his best friend's arms. Nancy could feel Darry bring her in closely. The world was becoming darker and darker to the whole group. The gang began to notice Ponyboy, who was swaying.

"Glory!" Steve cried out," Look at the kid!"

After he said that, Pony hit the ground. Everyone rushed to his side, trying to wake him up. But it was no use- he had passed out. Everyone wasted no time getting him into the car. The siblings drove off, rushing to the hospital. Darry grabbed his little brother and ran into the emergency room. Some nurses came and took him away. The three went as far as they could go before a doctor cut them off.

"Leave it to the professionals," he told them, closing the doors.

Darry was in tears when they'd gotten there. Nancy and Sodapop looked at each other. Both eyes were red and hurt was locked in them. If they lost Ponyboy- it would be an awful night. They had never felt so much pain. Not even when their parents died had the Curtis children hurt this much. As they got older, the world got to be a bigger bitch.

Hours had passed before a doctor came out of the room. Darry was the first one to stand up. The doctor began to speak with him as the other two woke up. The two watched as the oldest finished off with the doctor. He nodded, the two standing up and following him. Ponyboy lay still in the bed, looking worse than he did in the rumble. His color was almost gone and he had so many bruises. The siblings sat beside him, not making a word. Until the oldest spoke.

"He's got a minor concussion," Darry explained," from exhaustion and shock- he shouldn't have been fighting. I should've let him stay home."

The two had to convince the oldest it wasn't his fault. Ponyboy still needed to be a little more careful. But when they started to convince him, the youngest mumbled Sodapop's name. He mumbled for his mom, dad, Nancy and Darry- but mostly for the middle brother. Ponyboy was just scared and needed him near his side. That entire night, they sat in the hospital together. Ponyboy would be in there for a week. Three days later, Two-Bit came by. He had to confess what he knew.

"Ponyboy was sick when we went to visit Johnny," he said, tears streaming down his face," I wanted to help him- he had a terrible fever. But damn it, I let him go into a fight he shouldn't have!"

None of this had been the Greaser's fault. Ponyboy was just sick and would soon heal. Or that's what his siblings hoped for. The next few days were surrounding Ponyboy, making sure he was okay. They took him home and even then he didn't wake up. And when he did, he seemed to forget everything that happened. Darry was awake in the armchair, Soda had been sleeping and Nancy was out back. She could hear someone open the door and sit next to her.

"Nancy," Ponyboy whispered," did I call for Darry when I was in the hospital?"

"You did," she whispered," for everyone. You hollered for Soda and Johnny the most.."

She could see her brother's eyes dim. It was then she realized why he had asked the question. Nancy pulled her brother in for a long hug. She went to speak, but Darry told them to head inside. They stood, heading into the living room. The oldest asked his sister to help him. She looked over to see he was making soup. She mixed up the ingredients, looking over to her brother. He had bags under his eyes from staying up so late. He'd been worrying so much about Ponyboy- he forgot about himself. Maybe he felt the youngest didn't love him enough. Maybe- as Darry set the bowls down, his sister wrapped around him.

"I love you Darry," she whispered.

The oldest tensed up at his sister's words. He wasn't prepared for her words. Nor was he prepared for her hug. She was so little compared to her brother. And yet, the feeling of his little sister being there warmed him up. He held her tightly in one arm.

"I love you too Little One," he said.

The two smiled, serving the food to their brothers who were asleep on the couch. The next week, Ponyboy had to stay in bed. The oldest took care of him the most- being the protective brother he was. Nancy agreed to take a week off and help care for her brother. She was busy arranging some things when someone knocked on the door. Darry answered it, and the girl had to look away.

"I'm Randy Adderson," the boy said," Is Ponyboy home?"

"You know him?" Darry asked.

Randy nodded, yet the oldest felt the Soc was lying. The brother went to go see if Ponyboy did know him. Nancy tried to make him not notice her. He saw her but Darry came back. He followed him into the room and stood there for a little bit. As if he was waiting for something. A little while later, he went back in and told Randy he should get going. Even from the porch, Nancy heard Darry talking about not bringing up Johnny. Afterwards, Randy walked out of the front door and turned to the girl.

"It's been almost three years," he said," but I think about that night a lot. I...wanted to apologize. For hurting Ponyboy, for jumping you-everything."

The girl wasn't sure if she'd heard this right. Randy- the Soc who was best friends with Bob- wanted to apologize? After three years, he was coming back for his mistakes. It wasn't often a Soc apologized to a Greaser. What was changing inside of him? And why did she accept his apology? He walked down to his Mustang, hoped in and looked back at her.

"Marcia was right,' he said," the world is changing."

After that, he drove off in his car. Nancy couldn't help but smile. Only because the world WAS changing. Perhaps for the greater good of it all.

The hearing was different for everyone. No one expected for only a few people to be there. Nancy's eyes were focused on her little brother. He looked so nervous in his suit- she understood why. After Randy was called for questioning, the judge called (except for Ponyboy) all of the Curtis siblings. They were asked about Dally, and if he was a good friend of theirs. All of them gave the same answer- "Yes,sir.".

The judge never said anything about Bob's murder. Only asked Ponyboy about life at home. The youngest didn't know he was chewing his fingernails until the judge called him out on it. The day seemed to drag on- until the case was dismissed. The four held onto each other, not wanting to let go.

Things didn't go back to the way they were. Ponyboy started to fail school, Sodapop was becoming more quite, Darry seemed to worry more, and Nancy seemed to stop being herself. She didn't want to fight or torment the Soc when they needed it the most. She was as quiet as Soda had become. One day, during the lunch break, Steve wanted to talk to her about the changes.

"Soda's been real quiet," he said," ever since Sandy went off. He thinks he's responsible for something he didn't cause. I feel like you and him- haven't been really talking. Nancy, tell me what's going on."

The girl looked up at her crush. He had worry filling up in his eyes. He had a tone in his voice off from the regular one he had. Nancy didn't know what to tell him. Since the dilemma stuck in her mind involved his girlfriend. She went to speak, but Two-Bit noticed the outside. Ponyboy was fending off Socs- with a busted Pepsi bottle. The three were heading out, but the Socs had gone away.

"You were really gonna use that, weren't ya?" Two Bit asked, "the three of us would've had your back."

Ponyboy defended himself, saying how he would've used it. Two-Bit had told him not to get tough like the others. But once he started picking up broken glass, the three realized Ponyboy would be just fine. When the siblings got home, Nancy finished her homework before heading outside. Where her garden was growing. She remembered the times her mother used to tell her about the different types of flowers in there. It calmed her down an awful lot. Especially since she'd been hiding away an awful lot. From her brothers, school- all of her problems. It was that way ever since the boys had died. She couldn't take much more of the life she was living. She- Sodapop walked out and kneeled next to her. He was too calm- something was wrong.

"You okay Soda?" Nancy asked calmly.

"Yeah," he said, trying to avoid anymore of the question," you've been growing a lot of vegetables and fruits this year. Mom would be proud- whaddya say we use some tonight for dinner?"

Soda was making dinner tonight? Strange- since he usually messed up foods. He made green pancakes, soup that turned to mist when he boiled it too long- the family could remember a lot. But the young nodded, putting what she could in a basket. Her brother kissed her forehead before heading inside. The girl stayed outside until the oldest told her dinner was ready. But it wasn't wacky- like when the middle brother usually made it. After dinner, Ponyboy and Darry got into another fight. Nancy locked her door, doing her best to avoid the situation at hand. But she heard them from her door.

"What's the sweat about my schoolwork?" Ponyboy asked angrily," i'll have to get a job as soon as I get out of school anyways. Look at Soda. He's doing okay and he dropped out. And Nancy- she's starting to lose everything at school. So you can just lay off!"

The sister cringed behind her door. Not just because Ponyboy told Darry something she wanted to avoid. Not because her oldest and youngest brother were fighting. But because Sodapop was brought into the argument. Although she seemed to love Darry the most, Nancy knew her middle brother was already having a rough time. As they argued some more, the girl could feel her heart break. Suddenly, someone slammed on the table.

"God dammit you guys!" Soda yelled, running out and slamming the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! So I have finally written chapter 15. School will be starting soon in two weeks so chapters will be posted later on weekdays. Anywho, enjoy the chapter and I only own Nancy.**

Nancy opened her door ever so slightly to see what was going on. She slowly walked out as Darry picked up a letter. Sodapop wrote Sandy a letter- and she returned it unopened. That's when the three realized- they never paid attention to Soda's problems. Always thrown in the middle with not a chance to speak. And Sandy- Darry told his siblings it wasn't Soda's kid. The girl never seemed the type to...do something like this. Not telling them anything- but perhaps he'd tried to.

"He cried every night that week you were gone Ponyboy," Darry said," Both you and Sandy in the same week. Come on-let's go look for him."

The three bolted out of the door in search of their brother. Soda looked back, speeding (he was a block ahead of them). Darry told them to circle and cut off the boy. Into the park, Nancy had taken the left and Ponyboy had taken the right. It eventually caused him to run into Sodapop. The other two finally approached their siblings. Ponyboy asked where the middle brother was going. He shrugged his shoulders and spoke.

"I don't know,"Sodapop replied," It's just...I can't stand to hear y'all fight. Sometimes...I just have to get out or...it's like I'm the middleman in a tug o' war and i'm being split in half. You dig?"

He proceeded to tell how he couldn't just take sides with anyone. Darry tried to hard and yelled too much and was way too serious at most times. Nancy hardly spoke out, hiding from the problems and getting stuck with Darry's side all of the time. And Ponyboy- didn't realize how Darry felt. The middle brother was happy working at the gas station- but he dropped out of school because he was dumb. Sodapop went on, asking Darry to understand his younger brother.

"Golly," he went on," you guys, it's bad enough having to listen to it, but when you're forced to take sides….we're all we've got left. We ought to be able to stick together against everything. If we don't have each other, we don't have anything. if you don't have anything, you end up like Dallas...and I don't mean dead, either. I mean like he was before. And that's worse than dead. Please- don't fight anymore."

The three siblings looked at each other. All they'd been through- and here they were. Just kids with problems all around. Their lives being tossed around and pushed away. And they still stood together. The three agreed to never have a fight again. After a bit of silence and hugging, the four raced home in the cool, fall night. Ponyboy went to his desk, while Soda had fallen asleep. Darry was talking to Nancy while she was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror and whatnot.

"When Ponyboy said you were losing everything at school," Darry asked," what did he mean?"

Nancy looked down for the mirror. Her grades weren't as good as they had been. Not since Dallas and Johnny had passed on. When their parents died, she tried to keep up with the drama club. But it seemed nothing interested her anymore. Maybe it was because her friends had passed on. The sadness she felt- no, she would avoid certain problems. Nancy knew moving on would be the only treatment. But she needed to speak with Darry about something. Or he would refuse to let this go.

"Darry," Nancy said sadly, sitting next to her brother," I can't lose another person. This year has been a wreck for all of us. It's bad enough we lost Mom, Dad, Dallas and Johnny. I can't stand another life to be taken. I'm keeping myself from breaking down once another friend leaves! If it was your life…"

"Nancy," Darry said, holding his sister's hand," listen to me. You won't lose anyone else. Not me, or Pony, or Soda- or even the rest of the gang. We aren't leaving to anywhere. And if we do- You know what? It's okay to break down. You just need to know when the right time is to do so. From the bottom of my heart, I promise you things will be okay."

And Nancy believed her brother. Leave it to the oldest to cheer her up. He could get her to smile in even the most difficult situations. When she was younger, Darry would make her laugh when she cried. Laughter was heard in the hospital the day Ponyboy was born. Nancy was the one to realize Darry would be there in the worst situations. And she loved him all the way.

They hugged, heading off into a deep sleep. The mornings after that night were always cheerful. Not a single argument (well, except for playful ones) was made. The four learned to get along quite well once more. Just like when their parents had been alive. When everyone was here, laughing and jumping around. But it was alright having six together. Because they were still family.

Christmas approached rather quickly for everyone. The first christmas as orphans for the Curtis siblings. And now Dallas and Johnny were gone too. But the six remaining members of the gang had a fantastic time. They still opened presents and enjoyed dinner like every other year. It was like they were all a family. After that cheery holiday was another holiday that everyone enjoyed- New Year's Eve. Darry- having been a lot more cheerful- suggested on throwing a party in honor of the last day of 1965. Since it was a Saturday, Sodapop was allowed to come. Two days beforehand, Nancy and Ponyboy were discussing it with Two-Bit and Steve.

"If you guys aren't busy," Nancy said," maybe you two could bring your girls."

Two-Bit didn't have a girl this year. In face, Kathy had left him for someone else. And Evie- Steve was starting to lose love for her. He had no idea why. Plus, if she mentioned something about Sandy- he decided not to get in her way. So two days later, the four were putting up decor and making food for the big event. Around 6:30, Two-Bit came running in with his alcohol. The siblings were allowed to drink tonight. Ponyboy didn't like it, but Soda and Nancy enjoyed it. It felt good on their tongues and got their minds going. Steve came in a little later and the party began.

Hours had passed and they drank, laughed and had a good time. By 11:50, the gang was beginning to power down. They were beginning to grow tired- and it wasn't even midnight yet! Two-Bit was almost passed out, Steve sitting in the middle of Nancy and Sodapop. Darry was in the armchair,

"Can't believe the year's soon to be over," Ponyboy said, looking at the tv," seems like the year just started."

When the year had started off, they did have a New Year's Eve party. Nancy could remember every detail when the ball dropped. Sodapop had pulled Sandy in for a kiss, just like Mr. and Mrs. Curtis and Steve and Evie did. Dallas wasn't with Sylvia at the moment, but he was there, cheering with the drunken Two-Bit. Ponyboy and Johnny were with each other as Nancy and Darry hugged. They were all ready for 1965. Yet they never expected any of this. The girl's attention was drawn back to the tv, where it was ten seconds to the new year. This was it- 1966 would be approaching soon!

"Five...four," they all counted," three...two...one!"

The ball dropped- it was finally 1966! All to come and all to go- but as the ball dropped, Steve had kissed Nancy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! So I went with SE Hinton's headcanon after the Outsiders and put it in. That will be discussed more inside the next chapter- but for now enjoy and SE Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

It wasn't a big kiss, just a kiss on the cheek for New Years. And no one really seemed to notice. But it was enough to make Nancy freeze. She looked over to Steve, who had an arm wrapped around her and Soda. Was he too intoxicated that he thought she was Evie? Of course not- he only had two beers and (knowing the young man) it took almost five beers to get him drunk. So what made him kiss her? She didn't know- and it didn't leave her mind after the party. Soda began to throw away bottles and cans with his sister. As she put the last few in, he spoke.

"Steve was really into the party," the brother confessed," he and Evie haven't been talking lately. It's making me wonder about their relationship."

Nancy looked back at her brother. His eyes knew something she knew. Was it true about Tim and Evie? What had he seen? She needed to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Darry was busy in the kitchen with Ponyboy. She decided to make the conversation quick. They sat next to each other, ready to speak about the thing on their mind.

"What exactly did you see?" Nancy asked.

"Well," Soda whispered," it was two weeks ago. Me and Steve were workin' at the DX. Evie came by and was all lovely to him, ya know? But I saw her after she left. She was waiting at the corner for- I didn't know until he started kissing her. And Steve, he-"

Darry came in and the subject changed. After cleaning for another hour, everyone headed to sleep. But the girl didn't sleep until about 4 in the morning. She dreamt about Steve pushing her farther and farther away from him. Two hands to an unknown person pulled her from the man she liked. It was a nightmare she thought would never end. And it didn't for another few days. Every once and a while, Darry or Sodapop would appear. One nightmare ended with the two hands pulling her in. Her eyes opened to a hug from Darry.

"Nightmare, Little One?" he asked, receiving a nod," it's alright- i've got you. Listen, the roads are real icy today. School's cancelled- but I have to go to my other job at the bar. Shouldn't be open- Soda took off too. I'll be back around five- and if you go out, be back before three. Under ten degrees today so dress warm. Love you, i'll see you later."

Darry was out of the door before Nancy could speak. She knew why the boys were getting ready to head out early. Tomorrow, Darry would be turning 21. He didn't want anything for his birthday. Not even a surprise party- which was exactly what the five others were doing. Nancy and Ponyboy would make the cake, Two-Bit would provide the alcohol, Steve had decor and Soda would get the gift.

Everyone thought about what to get the young man. Something he wanted more than anything. There was already the secret gift his parents told them about. One to be revealed on his 21st birthday- which was tomorrow. But they needed something more. Darry needed to know how special. The second gift came to mind a week ago. They would pick it up today for the surprise party.

The three siblings headed outside in the cold air. Snow and ice covered the ground. Even in her mother's long and warm coat, Nancy was freezing. She could feel the wind push against the three. Soda told them to wait outside while he got the gift. As he went in, Ponyboy lit a cigarette to keep himself warm. His sister declined his offer when he handed one to her. He sighed, taking a drag of the cigarette in his hand.

"I can't believe he's gonna be 21," Ponyboy said," seems like yesterday, he was just outside tossing snowballs and sledding."

"That was yesterday smartass," his sister replied," but I know what you mean."

Darry was a wonderful brother. Although last year was tough, he was doing the best he could to keep the family together. Two jobs, three children to watch and not a single day to himself. Ponyboy and his siblings knew that- one day- they would soon make it up to him. With the secret gift to be revealed tonight.

Sodapop finally walked out of the door. The gift was securely in his pocket, preventing anything from happening to it. They then decided to head home. As they walked, a Mustang pulled up to them. Three Socs watched as the young Greasers passed by. Some of the Socs had laid off of the Greasers while others didn't. These three were looking for a fight. They began to throw snow at the three. They began to run, trying their best not to slip.

"What a winter it's been!" shouted a Soc with green eyes," Isn't that right, ya Greasers?"

They didn't lay off until the three were almost home. One Soc with light hair threw the snowball right in Ponyboy's eye. He grabbed the right side of his face, running inside with his siblings behind. The Socs went off in their mustang, seeing the Greasers were gone. They didn't even take off their coats before rushing to the younger boy's side. Two-Bit and Steve were already setting up when the three walked in. Nancy put a cold compress over her brother's swollen eye.

"You alright Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah," Pony replied, holding onto the compress," just a little swollen."

Even with his sore eye, the little brother helped set up everything. Nancy and him baked the best cake they could. Steve and the others had the perfect set up. It was almost five when they were finished. Nancy would wait outside for her older brother while everyone hid. She would lead Darry inside the house and everyone would surprise him. The others hid, Soda shutting off the lights. She saw Darry walking down the street and it was time.

"Darry," she yelled for him," something's wrong in the kitchen. Sodapop tried to make dinner and well.."

The oldest ran as fast as he could without slipping. He went inside and the lights flickered on. Everyone stood there, screaming Happy Birthday! to Darry. His eyes went wide, a smile creeping upon his face. He was so happy to have his family and friends here tonight before becoming 21. After a few hours, they decided to give him the gift. The things they had all chipped in for. Soda took out the small box from his pocket.

"We wanted to get you something," he said, handing him the box," from all of us."

Darry waited for a few seconds before opening it. Inside was a gold Rolex watch that glinted in the room. His siblings explained how everyone of the five chipped in to get him this. On the back, a sentence was engraved. "From the ones you love" was the particular sentence. But that wasn't all.

"Mom and Dad," Ponyboy said," had something else for you. All of us contributed to it this year. It's a bank account with...50,000 dollars in it."

They could see the tears forming in his eyes. They knew he was overjoyed by now. He hugged the five, thanking them over and over again for their kinds offerings. Afterwards, Nancy came out with the cake. Darry's favorite- chocolate cake with buttercream icing. The five enjoyed the cake before helping to clean up and head home. That night, Darry once again thanked his family. It was the best birthday he'd ever had. And weeks later, no one would feel joy.

February 28th, 1966 was a good morning to start off. Nancy and Ponyboy had been getting ready for school. On their way out, they hugged, kissed and told their brothers they'd see them later. Darry went off to work while Sodapop stayed behind. He still had some finishing touches to make. He headed out early so he could arrive home early. His shift (as usual) was hard but worth it. After a few hours, he walked home seeing the mail. He grabbed it and headed inside. When he saw his name, his heart stopped. He knew what the letter was.

"Darry'll kill me if he finds out about this," Ponyboy said, talking about a bad test grade.

"I failed that test my first time," Nancy confessed," but don't worry. Soon you'll-"

They walked into the house to see the other four sitting solemnly. No one dared to say a word when they entered. Sodapop was crying, looking up at his siblings with red eyes. Before they could ask what had happened, they saw what was wrong. Steve and Sodapop held letters in their hands. And everyone knew what that meant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! So Chapter 17 is involving SE Hinton's headcanon about Steve and Sodapop. So enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

Vietnam- why send innocent boys to a place like that? They had not a reason to be involved in this war. Nancy found it ridiculous that these men she loved were heading off to the war. Darry didn't want his little brother going away. He was too young to be using guns and bombs and such. If either Sodapop or Steve were to die- the others would be lost. Ponyboy held his brother's hand, trying not to cry.

"We have to do something," he said with tears in his eyes," we can't let you two go off."

Ponyboy knew the truth- there was nothing they could do. Sodapop wasn't in college- nor was Steve. Both men did not have a medical condition (unless being incredible cocky or handsome was considered a condition). Sodapop could claim a hardship. But if Steve couldn't, his best friend would go with him. So they had no reason to not go off to Vietnam. And if they lied- it would be time spent in jail. The only reason Two-Bit got to stay was because he had to take care of his baby sister.

"When are you guys leaving?" Nancy asked.

"In under a month," Steve sighed out.

Everyone looked away as Sodapop cried. No one felt this much pain since they saw Dallas get shot. It might happen if they went to war. Darry couldn't stand the thought of him killing people. Nancy didn't see him as someone who would fight in the war. And Ponyboy- just didn't want his brother to leave. He pleaded, asking what they could do. Until Steve had had enough.

"Don't you get it?" he asked angrily," there's not a goddamn thing you can do! We're forced to fight no matter what they say to us. And if you don't like it- tough shit,\\."

Steve had to walk away. Otherwise, things might've gotten nasty. But Nancy followed him, seeing he broke down on the front steps. The girl sat next to her closest friend. He leaned against her shoulder as he cried. The girl put a hand through his hair. She didn't even realize she was doing it. After a bit of sobbing and holding on, Steve sat up. He looked over to the girl and back to the ground with his head down.

"My dad," Steve whispered," was so proud of me when he found out. That's the one thing I love- making my dad proud. My mother was crying while the twins didn't know. How could they? Russell and Julie- they're only six. I don't want them to grow up without an older brother. It was bad enough my older sister left us. I can't do the same to them."

An older sister? Steve never mentioned he had one. Maybe he didn't like to talk about it. Then Nancy wondered if Sodapop felt the same way. If he didn't want Ponyboy or herself growing any further without him to be there. If their mom would've cried or their dad praising their son for helping his country. What would Soda do? But it wasn't the end of her friend's speech.

"Evie," he whispered," I came by to tell her about it. She started arguing, saying how she couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle it...I couldn't handle it! She pushed me away and told me goodbye. She doesn't love me anymore...and I don't love her!"

It was the end of their relationship. Evie had been building another one behind his back all along. Yet he never knew the truth. Seeing he was still upset, she didn't want to mention the other relationship Evie was having. She had to comfort Steve somehow before things would get out of hand. She looked into his eyes, holding him close to her side.

"Steve," she said," no matter what happens, we'll be here for you. Should something happen in Vietnam- i'll help out with them. I'll make sure your mother and father are alright. We'll make sure you're in good hands. We care about you- all of us always will.

The boy brushed the tears off of his cheeks. He smiled before hugging his close friends. She became red, holding onto her best friend in the cold air. The boy knew how much the girl and the others meant to him. He would make a promise to the girl the day before he left. But now, he decided to head home and rest on the thought of going to war.

Johnny's birthday came and went, and then it was time. Sodapop and Steve would head upon a train up north until they boarded a plane. Where they would go off into the war. The four others watched as the two came to their train. Before they boarded, they needed to speak with each one of the people. Sodapop decided to gather around his siblings and speak.

"Let me start off with Darry," he said," older brother, make sure you don't hurt yourself. You take is easy and have a little more fun. Nancy, help your younger brother out. And don't let the Socs get you down. Ponyboy, keep up the good work. You're amazing kid brother. Don't stress so much- that goes for all of you."

They let out a chuckle. Steve stopped talking with Two-Bit. He turned to Nancy and held her hands. He was looking straight at them. Sodapop was talking to the Mickey Mouse fan.

"I was thinking," he said," about what you told me when we found out. I thought and- I'm making a promise to you. I promise to bring Soda home. I'll do anything to keep him from staying in that hellhole. I…"

He leaned in for a kiss, right on the lips. Nancy stared, and almost reached his lips. Until the train whistle blew. Steve's eyes opened and reeled back. He hugged Nancy and boarded the train with Sodapop. Everyone waved to their heroes, smiling and watching the train move away. Steve knew this was a loud place- the perfect opportunity. The four watched as he stuck his head outside of the window and cupped her hands.

"I love you Nancy!" he yelled, Nancy unable to hear him.

He forgot he was sitting in front of her brother. When he looked at Sodapop, a grin spread across his face like butter on bread. He was excited to hear his best friend saying he loved his little sister! Sodapop knew those two should've been together a long time ago. Long before Evie came into the picture.

"I can't believe you've got a crush on my sister!" He exclaimed.

"I was just teasing," Steve said, his best friend rolling his eyes.

"Sure," he said," and i'm the President of the United States."

Steve couldn't help but smile at his friend's joke. On their train ride, they comforted and talked to each other all the way to Vietnam. Where their training would soon begin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! Thank you to everyone who's supporting this fanfiction! It means a lot to me. In this chapter, I dropped hints of another book character that isn't from the Outsiders. The name might seem familiar- but I won't spoil anything! So enjoy and I only own my OC.**

Now that the boys were off to war, Nancy would need to get a job. She found one at the local diner a week after Soda and Steve left. She'd work after school until about 9 at night and had Sundays off. During her breaks, she'd study and do any homework she needed to do. Whatever she didn't finish, Darry helped her with. She made $1.25 an hour- meaning she brought home forty-five dollars a week. Enough to help out her brothers. Darry was proud of his sister and so was Ponyboy.

Nancy had secretly slipped a few of her earnings into Pony's college fund. She wanted her brother to go to a great college. She knew he'd need all the money he could get. As for the oldest, he was wondering what to do with his money. The places he could go, the things he could get. He always put it off when he thought about things to buy. A month after Soda and Steve left, he would know what to do with some of it.

Ponyboy walked home from school with Two-Bit. Even though it was raining, they took their time. Something about the rain calmed the younger boy down. The walk was still quite loud without Steve, Evie or Nancy to joke around. But the younger boy didn't mind. He just watched Two-Bit screw around and laugh at his own jokes. He waved to him as the younger boy headed home. He went up to get the mail, digging his hand in the box. He found three envelopes in his hand. A bill, advertisement- a letter from Vietnam.

The younger boy could feel heat rising on his skin. He had a crippling fear that (when a letter came from Vietnam) it was always bad news. He didn't realize that it could be Sodapop or Steve saying hello and how things were. But he remembered Darry telling him to wait until he and Nancy were there as well. So he left it on the table and began to do his homework. About half an hour later, the phone rang. Ponyboy sprung from his chair and answered it.

"Hello," he said," this is Ponyboy Curtis. Who might be calling?"

"Ponyboy," said a voice," this is Dr. Hartley speaking. It's about your brother, Darrel…"

Nancy had just finished serving a family of four. The only other person in the room was an older man, sipping on coffee. The girl decided to do some of her work. She pulled out her textbook and notebooks, writing the notes she was to take. Someone sat in front of her. She looked up, smiling at her co worker Laura. She'd made friends with some of the employees at the diner. And the older lady was one of them.

"How ya doing, kid?" she asked.

All the girl could do was shrug her shoulders. She finished her notes and looked up at her coworker. On day one, Laura conversed with Nancy. The older woman turned 47 two weeks before the younger girl applied for the job. She was a stout, green-eyed woman with short black hair. She told of her life as a nurse during the World War II times when she was 27. She married an American soldier who moved to her hometown. They had three children together- one about Nancy's age now. They were both interested in the stories they had to tell each other.

"My brother should be writing soon," she said," i'll let you know when he does."

The woman smiled, agreeing to her plan. Nancy put her books away and stood up. Just as she did, a customer ran in. She turned to see Ponyboy running to her. He had a letter in his hand and a fearful look upon his face. The tears were filling in his small eyes. He stood before the two ladies, to where Nancy introduced her coworker. After they conversed, her brother spoke.

"It's Darry," he said," the hospital called, saying he did something to his back. I don't know what happened- and we got a letter from Vietnam."

Nancy stood before her younger brother. Two incidents at once- both equally heart-stopping. He insisted that his sister go with him. She gathered her books and went to find her boss- Mr. Caraway. He was sitting beside the counter when the girl came up to him. Her brother came behind the girl as she spoke.

"Mr. Caraway," she said," I need to leave early. My older brother's in the hospital and needs my help."

Now, the owner was a man with a strange past. All that was known was he had a wife and five growing children. On certain days, he seemed out of place, as if something had happened. Something he didn't like to talk about. On this day in particular, he seemed exceptionally off. His green eyes wandered away for a little bit to the river. His fingers kept running through his dark (not graying) hair. A few tears fell onto his aging face, remembering the water that...he turned to Nancy.

"Okay," he whispered," but be here an hour early on Sunday."

Nancy couldn't thank her boss enough. She went off, running behind her brother. They couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. Nancy had so many flashbacks walking through these halls. Most of the memories she had there were bitter and confusing. The two walked around, remembering the rooms of their parents, Johnny and Dallas- they went to Darry.

The girl was almost in tears when they arrived. He was staring at the ceiling. He made a small noise whenever he moved. His back was aching him- after the fall. He had to explain to his siblings the entire story. He had been working hard that morning and was tired that afternoon. Despite the rain, he was still climbing ladders and fixing the roofing on a house. The rain had made the stairs slippery and he fell on his back.

"It was a hard fall too," he said quietly," the doctors say my back's all screwed up. I'm gonna need surgery tomorrow- which means you gotta get the money from that account."

Darry's fund? The one used for his future? The surgery would cost so much money- but if he needed it, they would get it. Nancy sat by her brother, holding on. She needed to make sure he was pulled out the letter, asking Darry to read it. Seeing he was in pain, Nancy decided to read it. She opened it calmly and began to read.

"Dear Ponyboy, Nancy and Darry," she read," i'm glad I got the opportunity to write to you. Training has been harsh, yet Steve and I manage to get through it. We haven't seen any action yet, but i'll let you know when there is some! A lot of the guys here are real nice. Most of them are about our age and some lived back in Oklahoma. The Captain's a real pain in my ass, but he's a real comical guy. At night, all he ever talks about is his days in World War II. How he fought off Nazis while saving his men- pretty interesting stuff. Even though he seems to retell the same story over and over. Anyways, I miss you guys an awful lot. I have so many questions to ask you. Like how are things back home? How's track Ponyboy? Did Nancy get the job she wanted? Have you been taking things easy Darry? I hope everything's great where you are. Love, Sodapop."

The letter made the three siblings smile. They knew they had to write back immediately. But it was time to leave. They'd get the money in the morning and give it for Darry's surgery. The two walked home together in the pale moonlit areas of Tulsa. Ponyboy and Nancy went inside, ate some leftover dinner and headed to sleep. The two laid in their bed, wondering about the war. Ponyboy turned to his sister and spoke.

"Nancy," he whispered," do you think Soda's gonna come home soon?"

The girl didn't know what to say to her brother. Maybe he would- maybe he wouldn't. It all depended on how long the war lasted. Or if something happened to him. But she couldn't think about that now. What with Darry having to go in for surgery in the morning and all. She looked Pony in his eyes and spoke.

"I think so," she said," he's a tough guy. Soda will be coming home in no time."

That seemed to satisfy Ponyboy. He turned out his light and headed to sleep. Nancy was staring at the letter on the nightstand. As much as she loved Darry, she missed Sodapop an awful lot. She took the letter and slowly went into the living room. She wanted to read his words once more. She read through it again, noticing something at the bottom. She squinted her eyes and read the words to herself.

"P.S." Sodapop had written," Nancy, Steve misses you an awful lot."

The small sentence made her heart skip a beat. Steve- missed her? Nancy smiled, holding onto the letter as she fell asleep on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! So this chapter is in Vietnam with Sodapop and Steve. That is all I can say for now- also, I put some Vietnamese in the story which might be wrong. I apologize if it is as I have been trying to learn other languages. Anyways, enjoy and I own my OC.**

The next morning, Ponyboy awoke to his sister gone. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen. On the couch, he saw Nancy sleeping with the letter in her hands. He woke her up, stating that they had to go to see Darry before school. She got up, got ready and the two headed out. After school, Ponyboy would go get the money while Nancy had work. Seeing their older brother before surgery was the least they could do. Meanwhile as they entered the hospital, the war was about to rage on.

Deep in Vietnam, the camps were set up in the middle of it all. Men were in their tents, trying to keep things under reps. Steve was on the ground, playing cards with Sodapop. Without the girl around, Steve knew he would lose. The other boy kept looking up at him. He knew something his best friend had seemed to forget.

"Hey," he said," it's after midnight. Ya know what that means, right?"

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game. Suddenly, a young man ran into the tent. Everyone looked to see Richard Caraway. Richard had become close friends with Steve and Sodapop. He had been not a Greaser nor a Soc in Tulsa. He was small for his age, nervous to speak. His green eyes and light hair made him look like both. His mouth began to babble, until Soda calmed him down.

"The captain," he gasped," he wants us to go out- He needs all of us to do it. Grabs your guns and get ready."

RIchard grabbed his, leading them to the captain. He was a stout man with beady eyes. He never seemed to wear anything besides his old uniform. One that he had since the end of World War II. He had three lockets attached to his uniform as well as medals. He watched as the men came walking through. There, he would explain what was going on.

"Men," he said," some of those...bastards have killed and captured our men. We need to get them back. Tonight, we shall take them back!"

Steve and Soda couldn't hear the rest of his speech. They knew the captain had a plan to bring them down. But the friends were going out for the first time. They made a straight line and marched into the darkness.

They'd walk ten miles from the grounds and already their feet ached. They were cold and starving, trying not to shake with the guns in their hands. They knew they were too young to be there. As were a lot of the other soldiers. No one had a good rest in a long time. Sodapop caught up to Steve again, holding the gun close.

"I think you've forgotten what today is," Sodapop whispered for Steve's ears only.

Almost two months into war. How could anyone forget that? Steve didn't like to remember the looks of everyone as they left. Ponyboy was sobbing, Two-Bit wasn't himself, Darry was trying not to cry and Nancy- she was on the edge of tears. Her hands were shaky when he held them. Sodapop went to speak again, when the line was stopped. Richard held his gun higher. Just then, he fell to the ground, revealing a bullet wound through his head!

"They found us!" someone screamed, causing the Vietnamese soldiers to attack.

Steve and Soda raised their guns, shooting at one of the enemy soldiers. The brawling lasted for so long as the captain and three other soldiers ran, no one noticing where they went. They knew this was a terrible time to do something like this. They would have to head back. Only two Vietnamese soldiers left- the lieutenant there as well. Steve and Soda ran, trying to get away. The older friend ran, trying to keep up. Suddenly, he heard a thud behind him. Steve's head turned, seeing Sodapop had fallen.

"No!" he yelled, running to his best friend's side," come on buddy, we gotta go."

"I-can't," Soda gasped, trying to hold all three bullet wounds," Steve, you've gotta listen to me. Make sure my family doesn't get too worked up about this. If I go- tell them how much I love them. Thank Darry for taking great care of me when I needed it. Tell Nancy she was a sweet sister, and tell Ponyboy that i'll be watching out for him."

The moments seemed to be ticking way too fast. Steve could feel his heart break as he tried to help. But nothing would work. Then Soda spoke again.

"You forgot what day it was," he whispered," it's your birthday- you're another year older. Happy birthday, Steve. I-" he gazed at the sky, eyes filling with tears," I see my dad, and my mom, with Dallas and Johnny. " and that's when he died right then and there.

Steve was in too much disbelief. His best friend had just died right before him. He closed the boy's eyelids, before being knocked over by a Vietnamese soldier. One kept him down while the other examined the body, The lieutenant looked angrily at Steve, then to Sodapop's body. The soldier looked up to him.

"Ông ta chết rồi, thưa ngài.," the Vietnamese soldier said , meaning to say- (He's dead, sir.)

Steve knew it all too well. A few tears came from his eyes. The one boy he had shared memories with as a child. The one he went to school with and impressed the ladies with. The one who introduced the man to Nancy and Evie. The one who was gone too soon. Steve looked up, noticing the captain in the bushes. His gun was raised at the lieutenant's level, ready to shoot when needed.

"Chúng ta quên anh ta! Chúng tôi có những người khác. Nhận được chúng và gửi chúng cho chúng tôi. Chúng tôi sẽ đảm bảo họ đang đau khổ. ," the lieutenant said , meaning -("Let's forget him! We have the others. Get them and send them to us. We will ensure they are suffering.)

Steve couldn't take much more of this. He slowly stood up, seeing the Vietnamese had their guns raised as well. That didn't stop him from shooting one of the soldiers. The captain shot the lieutenant, giving Steve time to grab his friend's body and run. More Vietnamese soldiers came from the bushes, shooting at him. Other Americans came, shooting them as well. One soldier from Vietnam shot Steve in his right leg twice. He limped, not wanting to fall down. Jeeps came, helping the Americans aboard. The captain looked back at Steve and tried to grab his hand.

"His body is weighing you down," the captain yelled," just let him go and you'll be safe!"

Steve looked at his friend's body. All those years and he couldn't let him go. Especially not at this moment. Back in Tulsa, his words were clear and true.

"With all due respect sir," Steve yelled, running faster," I made a promise back home to a young lady. That I would bring her brother home no matter what. And I intend to keep that promise."

Steve seemed to be fearless of the man in charge. Two bullet wounds, an almost non working leg and a dead body on his back. The captain smiled, helping the boy on board. When they got back, he was taken to the medical tent. Sodapop was dead and nothing could be done. Steve's leg was in terrible condition. So terrible that he had to be discharged. That's what he wanted- to be home in Tulsa. He couldn't take anything after losing his best friend forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! So here's chapter 20 with a somewhat happy ending to the chapter. So enjoy and SE Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

Darry had a successful surgery back in Tulsa. His back would still need to rest for a few more days, but he would be fine. Nancy went into work everyday and would be surrounded by Laura. She would always ask if the brother was okay, being almost like a mom to the family. And everyday, the young girl would say her brother was fine. For the few days Darry was in the hospital, Ponyboy would walk to the diner with his sister. On her break, they would work on their homework and letter to Sodapop. Even after the surgery (when Darry came home), the young boy still came home with his sister.

"The letter has to talk about Darry's condition," Ponyboy said, "tell em he's fine and such. We could add in about your job and my victory on the track team. Oh- and it's Steve's late birthday. Maybe you should send him a kiss."

Nancy glared at her younger brother. Pony liked to tease his sister about Steve. He figured- after Evie was out of the picture- that the two would be together. If not for the war, they would be holding each other. Or it was that way in the mind of the younger brother. Her break was over, so Ponyboy worked on the letter while his sister worked in the diner.

Back at home, Darry was keeping himself busy. Not even two hours ago had he returned from the hospital. He was going through bills and paying them. He couldn't do a lot of work that involved heavy lifting for he was still in pain. So he did other types of work, awaiting his siblings to return. After he finished up, he looked over at the clock. It was almost time for them to come home.

Getting up ever so slightly, Darry walked outside and sat on the front porch. He checked the mail, seeing a hospital bill and a letter from Vietnam. Strange- they'd just received a letter almost a week ago. Maybe this one was from Steve. He opened the letter and began to read it. But this wasn't the letter he was hoping for. As he read, the oldest Curtis boy could feel his life crumble even more than it already had.

Nancy was glad her shift was over. She couldn't wait to see her oldest brother back at the house. She gathered her things, telling her boss and Laura that she'd see them the next day. Ponyboy followed, telling how he'd finished the letter and wanted to read it to her. Nancy allowed him to read it as they walked home.

"Dear Soda and Steve," Ponyboy read," It's such a relief that you wrote to us. We didn't know if you forgot about us or not. Anyways, Darry had to have surgery on his back because he slipped on a ladder. He had surgery and he seems to be doing fine. Nancy got a job and she's been working harder than ever. She also misses you, Steve (the girl rolled her eyes and smiled). And I won during track competitions! I guess you could say that-"

They went inside the house, hearing crying. They went into the kitchen to see Darry. He was sobbing, holding something in his hand. The two entered, both having an idea of what was in the letter. Nancy took the letter from him, reading it to herself. Ponyboy read over shoulder, turning pale. He stood up, taking out the letter he'd written for Soda. He angrily ripped it apart and kept doing so until Nancy wrapped her arms around her younger brother. Darry did the same, everyone hugging and crying.

"He shouldn't have gone there," Ponyboy sobbed out," why? He was too young to die!"

Darry held onto the boy, calming him down. They knew Sodapop would be coming back from Vietnam in a pinebox. What they didn't know was that his best friend would be coming back as well. Instead of in a pinebox, he'd be walking with a cane for his terrible leg.

About a week later, the siblings and Two-Bit awaited the train. Soda's body would be coming soon and the funeral would be the next day. The train stopped, everyone watching as the box came out. As Darry went to get it, Nancy looked around. Soldiers from all over were coming out with wounds to never heal. It made her miss her best friend even more.

"Alright," the oldest said," we'd better get going."

They turned away, looking at the coffin before them. In there was a man with so much happiness. With a heart of gold and a handsome movie star look. Someone who loved his siblings and friends closer than ever. Someone who no longer lived. Nobody liked to think about Sodapop being gone. But that's what it was. They started to head out when a voice that sounded all too familiar shouted.

"Nancy!" it yelled, causing the girl to turn around.

The eyes of a young man looked with sympathy and happiness. His mouth was curved

into a shaky smile when he caught the girl's eyes. Steve held his cane tightly, trying not to let her see it. He outstretched an arm, walking towards them as she ran. Nancy clung to the young man, tears running from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered," I wish I could've done something more. I...broke the promise."

Nancy didn't understand how he had broken the promise. He brought Sodapop home (even if he wasn't alive). And judging by his leg, it must've taken courage to bring him home. She kissed Steve on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thank you for bringing him home," she whispered," and happy birthday. (After a while, she spoke again) Steve, what happened to your leg?".

He looked down at his leg. Stitches that would last for quite a while and memories that would be permanent. He explained all about what had happened and how he'd risked his life and- he began to cry. For the first time in such a while, Nancy watched her best friend cry. She had tried to comfort him, but he had to leave. He walked off, not wanting her to see him sob. Nancy stared, turning away, knowing he'd be there tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody! So my reason for uploading two chapters today will be told at the end. Enjoy and I only own my OC.**

Nobody could sleep that night. Everyone was too busy trying not to stay up crying. It was just like the night before the Curtis parents' funeral. Ponyboy woke up twice in the middle of the night with the nightmares of the funeral. Nancy and Darry decided to stay with their younger brother in case he awoke a third time. They held onto each other, crying themselves to sleep. When they awoke in the morning, the three found themselves with their cheeks tear-stained and arms holding each other.

"We better get ready," Darry said with sadness in his voice.

The funeral no one wanted to attend. Only because of the pain it would cause them to see Sodapop in a casket. He wouldn't be there to work at the DX with Steve. He wouldn't have to worry about money or the safety of his younger (and older) siblings. All he could worry about now was where he was going after death.

Nancy stared in the mirror with a stone face. The dress she wore to her mother and father's funeral still looked like it did a year ago. She didn't like to think about why she was wearing it. A few tears fell from her face and were put on the back of her hand. Darry looked at her from the doorway. She saw him standing in the mirror. The girl looked back, walking over to him. It had been a long time since she'd seen her brother cry.

"Ponyboy's carried too many caskets in his life," Darry whispered, holding onto his little sister," I don't think I can see him carry another one."

Nancy understood how her older brother felt. She looked over to the youngest, who was sitting on the couch with Two-Bit. Ponyboy was fourteen and was about to carry three caskets in his life. Nancy couldn't bear to see it either. The five headed out, walking to their cars. Due to his bad leg, Steve had to be driven by Two-Bit. The three siblings hopped into Darry's truck with the casket in the back. He drove on for a while, silence only filling the car. Except for the faint sound of the Beatles on the radio. Secretly, it was Sodapop's favorite band.

Finally, they reached the cemetery where they got out. The three in the truck got out, gently taking out the coffin. Two-Bit and Steve followed behind quietly through the graveyard. Finally, they got to where Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were buried. A grave was dug out for the poor boy's casket. The five decided it was best to speak to Soda one last time before saying goodbye Hesitantly, Darry unlatched the casket and opened it up.

It was an image to send chills down your spine. Sodapop has his beautiful eyes closed and perfectly straight lips. Knowing the young man the longest, Darry knew his brother died with a smile upon his face. His uniform was neatly pressed, making him look like a soldier at rest. The first to speak would be the youngest brother.

"Soda," Ponyboy whispered," I can't believe you're going. It seems like only yesterday you were heading off to school, meeting Steve and what not. But then you were out there in Vietnam saving our country. I want to thank you for what you've done for me. You, Nancy and Darry have been raising me so well since mom and dad died. And now that you're going off with them- but I know it won't be a permanent goodbye."

Ponyboy started to cry, his brother holding him close. Then it was Nancy, Darry, Two-Bit and Steve. Everyone went silent for his small speech. No one had ever seen the young man like this. Not in their entire lifetime. He stood before his best friend, who laid still in the casket. No one ever wanted their friendship to end this way. Especially Steve.

"Sodapop," he said aloud," I need you to know that you were a fantastic friend. You knew exactly how to make my life better. Those shifts at the DX that lasted hours and hours on end- you made them better. You were great in rumbles and you- I hope you get to see your parents again. Tell em I said hi and- I'm just gonna miss you buddy."

Steve broke down to tears in front of his grave. No one dared to make a move as he cried. This was the first time Steve had ever broken down. Nancy went to reach for him, but he just got up and left. He didn't even stay for the lowering of Sodapop's casket. That's when everyone knew things would be different.

A few weeks had passed since the funeral took place. No one had seen Steve for quite a while. Even during school days had the older boy been missing. The boy didn't go to the DX anymore like he used to. He seemed to be gone from existence. Nancy was missing him, feeling she had lost him as well. And she needed to get him back. One day before school, the girl needed to see him again. So her, Ponyboy and Two-Bit walked down to his house. Hearing Steve's voice yelling from upstairs, the younger boy looked spooked.

"Uh Nancy," Ponyboy whispered," we'll wait out here for you."

The girl understood, nodding and knocked on the door. A woman no older than forty five answered the door. She had her blonde hair in thick swirls, almost like her son had. Her eyes were a clear blue and her skin was pale. A tired smile set in once she saw Nancy standing in the doorway. The girl met Mrs. Randle a few times beforehand and they got along well. The woman invited the young girl in, shutting the door behind her.

"It's great you came by," she whispered," Steve's been...really upset ever since your brother past. I'm so sorry- Sodapop was a good young man. Nothing should've happened."

For one thing, Mrs. Randle was sympathetic. She always made sure things were okay and that everyone was fine. Like Mrs. Curtis- just a little bit different. The twins were busy enjoying their breakfast, otherwise they would've ran up and hugged her. Julie (Steve's little sister) liked having Nancy around. As if she had an older sister again. His father rushed by on his way to work, saying hello to the young girl before heading off.

"His room is upstairs at the beginning of the hall," Mrs. Randle whispered.

Nancy thanked her and slowly walked up the stairs. Her feet caused the stairs to creak, making her nervous. What was going on with Steve? Had he been sick? Questions kept racing through her mind. Her heart pounded as she walked down the hallway. The second door was the right room.

Nancy opened it to reveal a dark room. It was messy, things scattered from here to there.

Steve was almost nowhere to be found in the rubble. Then she saw him. He was extremely pale and his pupils were small. His breathing seemed to be getting heavier by the minute. She sat down next to him, noticing something behind his back. A needle- what was he doing with it? It didn't matter at the moment. Right now, she needed to talk to Steve.

"Steve," she whispered," nobody's seen you in weeks. I know you're upset about Soda and the war..but being cooped up inside all day isn't going to help you. Everyone at school misses you so much. We can help you- please come back."

The young man looked away from the girl. He didn't want to see anybody right now. He wanted to finish off what he had left of the heroine. He would get some more later. But right now, he was irritated and needed the girl out. He turned back to her and spoke.

"I don't need your help," he said sternly, speech slightly slurred.

"But Steve-"

"No!" he yelled angrily, getting up from his spot," I don't want any help! Your sympathy is nothing to me- so just leave me alone. I don't need any of you in my life. Get out!"

Tears formed in the young girl's eyes. Her best friend had changed too much for her to handle. But she felt like she should help him. Even if he was pushing her away, he needed it for the best. She knew what that needle was for and what he was doing. But right now, Nancy didn't want him to see her cry. She got up, and walked out of the door. Steve sat down once more and took out his needle. The band was still tied to his arm, so all he had to do was take the shot. And all his sadness seemed to fade away.

For the rest of the day, Nancy seemed to be upset. Ponyboy tried a few times to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. She was just too worried about Steve. All day, she was upset and tried to think of ways to help her friend. At work, while she was on break, she thought of more ways to help him. Rehab would be too expensive. Perhaps an intervention would work. As she thought, Laura sat across from her.

"Don't let this get to you," she said," i'm sure you'll think of something to help your friend. If I know you, he'll be lucky to get your help. For now, I think you need to help table 7."

Nancy smiled and stood up. Laura was right- the girl would think of something for Steve. She got out her notepad and walked to table 7 with a smile on her face.

"Hello," she said, looking down for a moment," Welcome to Caraway Diner. My name is Nancy and i'll be serving you today."

She had more to say. But when she looked up, shock filled her eyes.

 **So my reason for two chapters in one day is this- I have so many ideas for this story. But it all depends on the beginning of next chapter. That's where I need your help. Who do you think ends up at the diner? I'll say right away that's it not Evie, Steve or Tim. Leave your review or DM me about it. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't got around to update the story. With school starting soon and we're adopting a new kitten, i've been thinking. But here is the new update with a visit from an old character. Enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

Nancy couldn't believe who was in front of her. After so long, Sandy had returned from Florida. It made the girl furious to see her brother's ex. She cheated on him and had another man's baby. Why would she return to Tulsa? And not a short while after Sodapop died either. Sandy went to speak, until she raised her head and saw who was in front of her. Her mouth lowered a little at the sight of the young girl. This was someone she didn't want to run into at her first week back home.

"Nancy Curtis," she whispered," it's been so long…"

Nancy didn't want to talk to the lady. Not now at least. But the Curtis girl sucked it up and spoke with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," she said," I guess it has."

Sandy didn't seem like her cheerful self. Even before she noticed it was Sodapop's sister. Something in her eyes was wrong- different from herself. Nancy couldn't put down what was wrong. The waitress briefly took the order and gave it to the other girl. Before Sandy left, she pulled Nancy aside.

"Are you busy?" she asked," I need someone to talk to about...everything that's happened."

Nancy didn't know what to say. Sure she had some homework to do and a lot to think about. But she thought about what her mom had said. How helping others can really turn their lives around. That's probably why she was still helping Steve out. Because it was always good to help others out.

"It's over in a few minutes," she said," just let me grab my coat and a few other things."

Sandy nodded, heading outside in the cool air. Nancy headed to the back where her jacket and books were. She grabbed them, saying that she'd see the others tomorrow. Mr. Caraway nodded, ringing up something in the register. The waitress walked outside, seeing Sandy smoking a cigarette against the building. She offered the girl one (who politely declined) and they started walking. After a moment of awkward silence, she decided to speak up.

"What did you want to talk about?" she whispered," and why talk to me?"

Sandy took a drag from her cigarette and sighed. She knew it was odd talking to her ex's sister about her problems. She knew her friends wouldn't listen to the truth about everything. All that had happened since Sandy left for Florida. The only thing she'd known about was the death of Johnny and Dallas. She didn't know- she went along, explaining how the Curtis sister would understand. She decided to start off the day she found out she was pregnant.

"My parents were furious," she said," they wouldn't listen to my pleads. They didn't know...they sent me to Florida anyways. My grandmother was pissed off about everything. She was just as bad as my parents but she didn't know...it wasn't Soda's kid. It was a soc who was looking for trouble. He wouldn't let me go...I was terrified, Nancy."

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. The waitress felt bad for Sandy. She was always a wonderful kid and never deserved this. She continued to talk about her life in Florida.

"I was homeschooled," she went on," and each day the pain got worse. When Soda's letter arrived- I couldn't tell the truth. I didn't know what he'd think of the whole situation. I returned the letter unopened and that was it. I continued to slave the days away until it was time. We had gone to the hospital four weeks early. The baby was half dead when he was born. We knew he wouldn't last any longer- but I still cried. I sobbed, thinking how he would've been my son."

Soda would've raised the baby like his own. Even if it was the child of some Soc. He would've raised the boy like his own. It made Sandy cry, both of the girls knowing this. She couldn't take it anymore. Hearing about Soda's death sent her heart straight to her stomach. But Nancy was there to comfort the young woman.

"Sandy," she whispered," it's okay to be upset. Everything happening right now will turn into something good later. Look, life is never perfect, but there's always a silver lining. And if I know you, you'll be accomplishing great things very soon."

For how little the speech was, it sure cheered Sandy up. Only two years of school left and her dreams would come true.

"I honestly won't be able to thank you enough," Sandy whispered," and you're right. When I finish high school, i'm heading out to college. I want to make something of myself. And I intend to do so soon enough."

That's what Nancy liked about Sandy. Through bad times, she had something planned for when they were over. In this case, she was going to do something fantastic. They ended the night by bidding each other farewell. Maybe seeing each other in the near future. They went separate ways in the dark alleyways. The waitress could be alone with her thoughts as she walked home. She knew having Sandy back might make things seem odd. Not having Sodapop around and all. But she soon forgot about it as she turned the corner.

Two men stood under a street light. One was a lanky, bitter looking man with dark hair. The other was...Steve. He looked even worse in the lamp post light. His eyes were smaller, and he had a terrible twitch. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair didn't have much grease in it. He didn't look well taken care of- and it shocked the girl. Steve had always taken care of himself- even if it wasn't like a Soc. But this time, he looked much worse.

"I have everything here," the bitter man said, pulling something out of his coat.

It was a bag filled with different things- needles, powder- all drugs. Nancy knew she had been right! Steve was becoming addicted to drugs. The girl could feel her heart break into a bunch of pieces as he went to grab the bag. But the taller man took it away, his other hand extended. He wanted the money first. The younger boy mumbled something before slamming cash into the hand. He grabbed the bag and was yanked back by the taller man.

"You're short a few bucks," he hissed.

"I know, I know," Steve mumbled, releasing from his grip," that's why I asked for a week's worth. I'm gonna get the money with a plan. I just gotta-"

Nancy couldn't take anymore of it. Her best friend was now an addict. The tears began to overflow and make her vision blurry as she ran off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. My account wasn't working because of an error. School starts tomorrow, so I don't know if i'll be able to upload. Anyways, enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

Nancy was in tears by the time she was home. Ponyboy had been asleep in his room, but Darry was nowhere to be found. The girl looked at the clock on the wall. 10:00- she was an hour late. Hopefully no one would notice. She hung up her coat and took off her shoes. Her feet crept silently down the hall for fear of waking up her brothers. She opened the door and turned to close it. She heard the bed creak as someone walked toward her. Her oldest brother stood behind her, an angry look on his face with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" he said," I know it's just an hour- but these past few months haven't exactly been safe."

Nancy didn't want to deal with this now. She didn't even want to look Darry in the eye. She never liked when he saw her crying. Not anymore at least. Her mind flashed to Sandy and Steve and- Darry spoke up louder.

"Answer me Nancy!" he nearly yelled," why were you out so late?"

If he used his sister's name, it meant he was angry. After a bit of silence, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. The bitterness that was in his eyes drained as he looked into her red eyes. She still didn't look him in the eye as she tried to get rid of the tear-stains. Nancy held in the pain as Darry asked what the matter was.

"Sandy came back," she whispered, brushing the tears away," she told me everything that happened. Darry- it wasn't Soda's because she-"

Her brother knew the end to that sentence. He looked away, giving Nancy time to think. What about Steve? What should she tell her brother? If she told him he was doing drugs, he wouldn't let her help him anymore. If she lied, it would put Steve in an even worse position. All she could do was speak.

"And Steve," she whispered," he's not doing so well. He needs my help but all he does is push me away! He's still upset and I can't stand to see him like this."

Darry had never seen his sister like this before. She was never this upset over anything. Even crying over their parents was nothing compared to this. Seeing Steve in pain must've been terrible for her. She didn't start to cry again, but deep inside, she was hurt. Her brother sat her on the bed while Ponyboy opened the door slightly. Both sat next to their sister, looking at each other. They both didn't know what to do.

"Listen Little One," the oldest spoke," Steve is going to be okay. He just needs some more time to think. Soon enough, he'll be back on his feet. Don't you worry- he'll be just fine."

Nancy- for the first time in all of her life- doubted Darry's words. She didn't argue but she didn't agree either. She was just too worried about her best friend. So worried that even her brother's words didn't help her. Of course, she would hide these feelings from Darry until it was all over. If it ever ended, that is. So that night, the young girl kept having nightmares of her poor friend dying in her arms. She wondered if Steve dreamed about things like that- except Sodapop was dying in his arms.

A few more weeks had passed- as well as Two-Bit's birthday. He was nineteen now and ready to take things seriously. This was a big step for the young man, considering he was never serious. He was doing better in school because he wanted to get into a good college. He still had his smart-ass personality that earned him the nickname. But he became more into his schoolwork than anything else. He even slowed down on drinking. One day, Nancy was walking with Two-Bit and asked him why he was becoming serious.

"Because I realized something," he said," my future depends on my decisions. Nancy, my father had a great heart. He knew how to raise me and was going to raise Mandy the same way. But months before my little sister was born, the decisions he made in his younger days came back at him. All the drinking he did when he was younger- it affected his older years. It killed him-the cancer was the reason for this. He kept drinking until he lost his life. I don't want to be like that. I want to be-"

The bell had rung, indicating it was time for class. As Nancy sat in Geometry that morning, she realized how everyone's future was affected. Dallas, Johnny and Sodapop didn't have a future. Two-Bit was on the right path to a new life- but what about the others? Darry had a terrible back and never stopped working. Ponyboy was still smoking a lot and Steve had a drug problem. Then the girl wondered- how was her future going to be?

All day it seemed to go through her head. She'd been really upset since Dallas died. But it was more upsetting to see her brother go, her oldest brother died and her younger brother nearly fall apart. And her best friend's life was withering before everyone. She started to eat less and didn't sleep as much as she used to. Work and school were becoming difficult, but she was still doing the best she could.

Later that day, Nancy went to work with a smile on her face. She knew all she could do was stay positive. If she couldn't manage that, she wouldn't know what to do. Since Laura had been sick, the young girl was to manage the register. A new girl had been starting that day- she happened to be Two-Bit's little sister. His friend really didn't know Mandy, but she had eyes like her mother- which were bright green. She had hair like her brother's color and she was pretty small for her age.

"Don't worry Mandy," Nancy whispered," you'll do just fine. Go take their order (she pointed to a table with a family of four) and i'll be watching. You've got it!"

The younger girl smiled and walked over to the family. Nancy watched, noticing how polite the girl was. She was going to be here for a long time. As she watched, someone else entered the building. She went to speak, only to be faced with a gun. The masked man looked her in the eye, seeing who she was. He turned and pointed the gun to other people.

"Give me all of your money!" a muffled voice screamed," put your hands up and no one gets hurt."

Nancy could hear the familiar voice behind the mask. Steve- he must've been on drugs. Tears poured out of her eyes once realizing this was his future. A life of crime, jail and drugs. What was next- hookers and strip clubs? He would soon be something even Nancy couldn't stop but think of what he would do next. Her head snapped over, seeing the gun pointed to Mandy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody! So today was my first day of highschool! Exciting for me, but also stressful. Only because I didn't get to upload an early chapter today. I'm also sad to say that it is near the end of Hold What You've Got :(. HOwever, I am debating on which fanfiction to write next. It's a tie between Breakfast Club, The Book of Mormon (a musical) or Short Circuit. That is unless I can think of something else. Anyways, enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

Mandy was terrified to have a gun pointed at her. The family behind her held their children closely as Steve stepped ahead of them. The young waitress shook as he walked by. He held the gun to the woman's head. She slowly took out her purse and when he screamed, she shoved it in his hands. He went from table to table taking what he could. Mandy looked at Nancy, who could only show the tears in her eyes. The young girl turned back as the robber yelled at an older gentleman.

"Give me your goddamn money!" he screamed.

The old man only looked at the boy before him. He could only watch the boy's motions but he couldn't hear him. By the look of the gun, it meant something awful. The man didn't say anything and went back to drinking his coffee. Steve went to shoot, cocking the gun once. Mandy tried to tug him away, causing him to turn around.

"Who do you think you are?!" he said, voice slurred.

"That man didn't do anything to you," she said firmly," let him go."

Steve just stared at the girl for a little while longer. Someone had actually stuck up to Steve! And she was a lot smaller than expected to be. He turned the gun to her, ready to shoot. But Nancy wouldn't allow that. She grabbed Mandy and pushed her away. She fell into the counter, listening to the sound of a gun. She turned to see the older girl get shot in the stomach, causing her to fall down.

The older girl looked up at the man who shot her. Fear and sadness overflowed in her eyes while he watched. He still clung to his money, but ran to a nearby phone booth. Even on drugs, he realized who he just shot. In a raspy voice, he begged for paramedics to be sent to the diner. After his call to the cops, he needed to make another important phone call.

Ponyboy concentrated on his school work while his brother cooked dinner. Between the scent of turkey and the troubles of english, he had one last thought. Why did Nancy worry so much about Steve? She understood her best friend could die, but he had pushed her away several times. Yet she still kept coming back to him. It was odd to see her like this. As he worked, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Darry asked.

Heavy breathing was only on the other end. Either a wrong number or some creep. Maybe it was Two-Bit or Nancy playing a prank on him. Whoever it was, the oldest didn't find it very funny. He went to hang up, but the other line spoke out.

"You' have to go to the hospital," someone said.

He didn't like the sound of the person's voice. Who was this guy anyway? The voice was gruff and staticy. Only because the phone he used had probably been a old one. Darry began to ask questions about his identity and why he was saying such things. Ponyboy peaked out of his room, watching as the phone dropped to the floor. The oldest stumbled onto the couch, the youngest rushing to his brother's side, asking what was wrong. Darry turned to look at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Nancy's been shot," he said.

All the girl could see was light. The world had stopped spinning in her weak mind. Her eyes were still heavy, but she could see what went on. A few people passed by- obviously not her brothers. The doctor was writing down something. He looked a lot like their father in the girl's eyes. Once he saw his patient was awake, the doctor said he would get her brothers. They walked in, Darry immediately wrapping his arms around his baby sister.

"Little One," he said, sobbing," I was so worried you had died. You got shot in the stomach- but the doctors saved you just in time. Good Lord- what happened? Do you know who shot you."

Of course she knew who did the deed. She saw Steve's eyes crying for help. Darkness seeping into them with every shot he would take. All the cocaine he took would make him lose his mind. And if he lost it- there would be no saving him. She looked up at Darry, explaining everything that had happened. She had to leave out the part about Steve- for his own sake.

"And the man had a gun out," Nancy said in a shaky voice," he was going to kill- where is Mandy?"

Just then, Two-Bit walked through the door. Mandy stood by his side, trying not to cry. She ran up and hugged Nancy. She was thrilled to see her coworker was doing just fine. Mandy couldn't thank her enough times for saving her life. All the older girl could do was nod and say how it was okay. But it wasn't okay- because deep down inside, she was hurting. Steve was one of the things she loved in her entire life. And now he was fading from it.

Nancy couldn't sleep that night. Her mind was just too attached to Steve. She looked around to see Darry asleep in the armchair next to her. Ponyboy was looking outside the window. He didn't sleep that much either. His sister could tell he was thinking about everybody they had lost. And how they were lucky they didn't lose one more. Then something came to her mind. Perhaps Ponyboy could keep the secret! That Steve was behind the trigger all along.

"Pony," Nancy whispered.

Her brother didn't hear her at first. He was too busy staring down at the street below. When she whispered his name again, his head shot up. He looked over to his sleeping brother and then to his sister. He sat on the edge of her bed, asking what she needed. She sighed, ready to tell him the truth.

"I know I can trust you to keep your mouth shut," she whispered," but I knew the man behind the mask. Steve- he's the one that called the police. I'm pretty sure he called you too. Please- don't tell Darry anything."

Ponyboy never liked to lie to his older brother. He knew it would only make the situation a thousand times worse. He didn't know what to say. Keeping something like this from Darry would save Steve's life. But if he found out- it wouldn't end well. Everyone knew how protective the older boy was of his baby sister. But something told the younger boy to keep quiet. So he agreed to do so until something could occur. The siblings hugged and went off, dreaming the night away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody! I have to state a couple things. First, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update. I have the ideas in my head- but they aren't written down. Next, there is only about two or three chapters left in the story. I'm still not sure what my next fan fiction should be. I know (on Wattpad) I will have a celebrity story written. It should involved some of the actors in the Outsiders and others. Lastly, I had to change Nancy's birthday for an idea to work. Anyways, enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

The hospital stay didn't seem that long. Even though it had been told that Nancy had been in the hospital for almost two weeks. Yet she didn't seem to notice. Thoughts of her best friend were eating her up on the inside. It never occurred to her that, later in life, she would be worrying over how Steve was doing. His drug habit got worse and he was more forceful. He shoved her away from everything he did. He didn't miss her like she missed him. And it was killing her on the inside.

Aside from that, rumors had been going around about Mr. Caraway. It was said that he was moving back to New York City. He had always told of his best friend that lived there- a man with power. And eventually, it would all fall apart. His best friend had been shot- just like Dallas had been. Except those two were completely different. One was a man with power and wealth, the other was a boy who had too much to think about. But if her boss moved to NYC, it would result in her job loss.

The only perk seemed to be her upcoming birthday. Sixteen years old and too many cares to count. Her life was a mess and she knew it all too well. One day, things would be different. Steve would be there and he'd be fine. Two-Bit would be home from college and so would Ponyboy. Darry would be different and less protective. He'd let her spread the wings she'd been given and go off. But it wasn't that day.

On June 16th, 1966 (a week before Nancy's birthday) she went to the diner early in the morning. As summer approached, her hours were moved to earlier. Once she got there, it was already closed. But she could still walk through the doors with her coworkers standing there. So the rumors were true- Mr. Caraway was leaving. And Mandy had just gotten the job there. Mr. Caraway appeared from behind the counter with a suitcase in his left hand. The ladies followed him outside to his car where his wife was.

"Ladies," he said," it's been an honor working with you. All of you are hard-working, intelligent women with a bright future ahead."

This was the first time he expressed his true emotions. Although a very encouraging man, he never spoke like this. The women couldn't even look their former boss in the eye. Until he spoke again.

"Your new manager will be here shortly," he said," I wish the best of luck to all of you."

He went to the driver's side of his car and smiled at his wife. All she could do was smile before looking back at them. It reminded her of the family she once had. The car started and was off down the road. And there they faded, never to return to Tulsa. What had the employees confused was- another manager? The rumors only said the restaurant would be shutting down. Not have another person take the place of Mr. Caraway!

"Here he comes," Laura whispered as a pickup truck pulled up.

Nancy and Mandy looked at each other with shock. That truck belonged to a certain young man they knew. Darrel Shaynne Curtis was the new manager for Caraway Diner? His sister was too amazed. She could hardly believe it! He smiled once he saw his little sister with her eyes bulged and mouth open slightly.

"Hello everyone," he said," I'm Darrel Curtis- call me Darry- and yes, Nancy is my sister. But that doesn't mean she won't work as hard as the rest of the crew. I'm so glad to be working with you."

Darry seemed to get along well with the girls. He was very polite and made them laugh. But Nancy was curious as to why her older brother would keep the secret from her. After all, he told his sister everything that went on. She decided to ask him on the car ride home. When she asked it, he didn't hesitate to answer.

"I wanted to surprise you Little One," he said," and I needed a new job."

His sister knew what he meant. After his back surgery, Darry couldn't do roofing anymore. He had also left his other job at the bar to become the manager. Mr. Caraway figured- if Nancy was a good, hard- working girl- then her brother must be the same. So that's how it was now. Even as her brother, she worked as much as her coworkers did. And the only day she wanted off was her birthday. Which Darry couldn't say no to.

June 23rd, 1966 was the day Nancy Marie Curtis was sixteen. She didn't feel different or the same. She felt like there was more responsibilities for her to handle. But there was a lot more on her mind. Not only Steve, but in four years, she would start thinking about leaving home. She decided to stay an extra year so Ponyboy could leave first. He wanted to go to college more than anything- both his siblings knew that. It seemed all three had a goal of moving out. And those dreams would soon be able to come true.

On the morning previously mentioned, Nancy woke up to the other side of the bed empty. Darry had probably gone to work early. She hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen. There, she was greeted with three familiar faces. Darry, Two-Bit and Ponyboy hugged her as they shouted Happy Birthday. She was glad to see all of them there beside her. Darry had made a chocolate cake for the celebration. As they ate, the three gave her gifts.

"You guys really didn't have to," she said.

"Nonsense!" Two-Bit said, "you're like my second sister. Don't think I wouldn't get ya something."

So he pulled something from his pocket and handed them to her. Nancy was shocked to see tickets to The Beatles in her hands. She adored their music and had always wanted to see them. Nobody could believe he'd gotten them. According to Two-Bit, there was only two downsides. That the closest he could get to was St. Louis, Missouri and that the concert wasn't until late August.

"But I had a few connections," he said," so I got you tickets to their concert."

Nancy couldn't thank him enough. She hugged him and watched as Darry and Ponyboy stood together. Although they didn't bear gifts, their sister knew they had one deep in their hearts. Their gift- was the love they gave her everyday. But the boys knew that there was more. Darry nodded to Ponyboy, showing that it was time to reveal the secret gift.

"Nancy", he stated," you're just about the best sister in the world. Without you, I think Darry and I would lose our minds. You've really made our lives a lot easier than they would be. As a thank you, for sixteen years of putting up with us, we decided to chip in- 500,000 from the Curtis family. From me, Darry, Sodapop, and our parents."

Money- that she could use for her own life. For a new home and to start a new family. For her own life. She couldn't help but thank her brothers too many times. They were glad to help her. After all, she was the only girl of the family. And although the day ended on a happy note, the story is not over. Because love has yet to be resolved.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everybody! So the next chapter (might be) the end of Hold What You've Got. But I have been thinking of my next fanfiction to upload here! It's a three way between Book of Mormon musical, The Breakfast Club and an Avengers story. If you think I should do a certain one/have any questions, feel free to come to me! So I hope you enjoy and I only own Nancy.**

A week had passed since Nancy had been a year older. Darry was becoming a great manager at the Caraway diner. Complying with the previous owner's request, the restaurant kept its old name. The other ladies at the joint had really liked the older brother. He'd even been seeing eye-to-eye with one of the chefs his age. Not only was he finding love, but Ponyboy had been falling in love with Angela Shephard. It seemed the sister was the only one who couldn't find love. Yet things would soon change.

On that night, Darry and his sister decide to walk home. The car had been in the shop and- while it was there- they would be walking home. The night was still and the air was warm. Early summers in Tulsa were always dark and humid. But nobody seemed to mind. In fact, everyone was used to it. As they walked home, the girl looked at her brother in the moonlight. He had been admired by many in his entire life. And-in the near future- would be admired by many more.

She went to hug him, when something stopped her. Nancy heard a low pitched moan in the distance, but her brother didn't seem to notice. Not until she started running down the street did he know something was up. He followed behind, keeping closely beside her. Who knows what his sister was thinking! He turned the corner to see her grabbing someone.

Steve was under a lamp post, staring at the wall before him. A needle stuck out in his arm and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked like he had just taken a seizure. That broke Nancy's heart down even more. She was sobbing, trying to get the boy back to his senses.

"Come on Steve," she sobbed," wake up! Darry, we need to get him to a hospital."

Darry didn't know how to react. Sure he wanted to save a friend's life and possibly make his sister happy. But Steve was a changed man. After Sodapop had died, he pushed himself away from the group. Everything he did just tore his sister down even more. If the older brother knew about his drug addiction, he wouldn't want the boy anywhere near her. But soon he realized she'd only wanted to help him. Just like how their mother wanted to help people…

The oldest put Steve into his arms. All he could do was moan and mumble nonsense as they bolted to the hospital. Darry looked down to see the needle was full. He tore it out of his arm to prevent any more of the drug to spill into his body. He held it in his hand, but it had slipped and smashed on the ground behind them. Nancy looked down at it, staring at the substance. Heroin- harming his body with simple injections.

"We're almost there Steve," Darry whispered.

All the other boy could do was moan again. The oldest ran into the emergency room. Nurses came, taking Steve with them into a bigger room. Nancy began to cry, thinking she would lose her best friend for good. Darry held onto her as the tears traveled from her eyes, onto her cheeks and down to the floor. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she could cry with her older brother holding her closely. All the worries just seemed to fade away for a little while. That made everything feel better for once.

The night seemed to drag on in that lit hallway. Ponyboy and Two-Bit came by once Darry called them. The youngest knew how his sister felt on the whole thing. But she didn't show it. In fact, she bore no emotion as she stared outside on the world before her. What started as a perfect friendship might be ending with one of the halves six feet under.

It bothered her- she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. Not all of it was- just the part that couldn't stop him. Sodapop's death played a big role in his best friend's addiction. Everyone knew that. Eventually, it was time to see her best friend. Nancy was the first one to enter the room. She saw Steve laying on the bed with his eyes closed. She still saw him breathing- he was alive! She sat down right next to him while the others waited outside.

"Steve?" she whispered gently," how are you feeling?"

Her best friend was looking straight ahead. The wall before him was bare, except for one painting. It was something simple- a pond with lilies surrounding it. It seemed to calm him down (what with the drugs and such). Steve didn't hear the girl at first. He'd been thinking about life and everything that occurred. One minute, the dealer had given him the injections. And now, he was lying in the hospital staring at the wall before him. Once he heard her again, he froze.

"Steve?" she asked.

"What part of not needing you in my life didn't you get!" He yelled," I can't stand you getting into my everyday life. Just leave me alone."

Tears filled in Nancy's eyes once again. But he didn't mean to shout at her. Deep on the inside, at least. The girl reached out to him, but he pushed her away. It was clear, even when she tried to help him, the friend she once loved wouldn't allow her in his life. She got up, knowing he didn't want her companionship, and left. She walked past the three and didn't say a word. Darry angrily stepped in, the other two following behind. Just because Steve was in the hospital, didn't mean anything to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Steve didn't understand what he meant. He didn't want to hear the man babble about nonsense. Instead, he wanted to get his hands on a joint. Or any kind of drug he could find. He tried to get up, but Ponyboy knocked him back down. It's clear the three weren't screwing around.

"All Nancy wanted to do was help you," the oldest said," but you pushed her away! She cried for nights on end, thinking of ways to help you. She wanted to save her best friend-you. I get it- Sodapop's death was hard on you. But what about us? His siblings that spent everyday thinking about the brother that made them feel better. The one that brought them closer. But we let it go- even though we think about him everyday."

Steve still didn't seem to get the message fully through his mind. Darry went to turn away. However, Ponyboy had done something he had never done before. Ponyboy stuck up for his sister.

"Nancy loved you Steve," he said," it's the honest truth. She wouldn't have helped you if she didn't care. But you ruined her, you son of a bitch. You hurt your chances with the one girl that cared! Think about that."

The girl- loved him? After so long, and he was too stupid to get the clues. He sat on the bed, staring into his hands. He'd made terrible mistakes in the past. But this was the worst one yet.

Meanwhile, while the conversation went on, Nancy was walking outside. Her eyes grew red from crying over the man she loved. Why didn't he love her? All she could do was let him go. Maybe she'd go back and visit him. As she walked down the street, a Mustang approached her. She didn't look back, until one of the Socs laid a hand on her. She stopped, but had yet to turn around.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everybody! So here we are at the end of Hold What You've Got. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or it has too much in it. I figured to put it all in one chapter instead of two separate ones. Thanks for reading, enjoy and SE Hinton owns The Outsiders.**

"Well boys," A raspy-voiced Soc said aloud," it looks like we've got another one. Hey sweetie, got anything that we'd like?"

Nancy didn't make a sound, nor did she move from her spot. After all she went through, the last thing she needed to deal with were Socs. The three boys didn't want to leave her alone, however. In fact, messing around with her was something they longed for. Just to stir up some trouble. The leader pushed her against the wall and made her face him. His eyes were bitter and he had blonde hair. Paul- she hadn't seen him in what felt like years. And she sure wasn't glad to see him again.

"I know you have a little something just for me," he said as she tried to escape.

Nancy felt his cold hands cling around her wrists. She tried kicking, but he still wouldn't leave. One of the other boys had sympathy in his eyes. He and the other Soc looked away, not wanting to be a part of this. The girl went to scream, but Paul shut her up.

"Shhh," he whispered," I don't think you want to do that. Who knows when I might just-"

"Just what?" a voice said.

The three Socs and Nancy looked up to see who it was. Tim- and he didn't look too happy either. He held a switchblade in his left hand, and a broken bottle in the other. The two Socs that didn't want to fight went to the sides of the car. Paul let the girl go, pulling out a switchblade as well. He and Tim gave each other a look before yelling at one another. As they brawled, Evie came from behind her boyfriend and went to the Curtis sister.

"Are you alright Nancy?" she asked.

Her kind words shocked the younger girl. She would never have been this nice to her! Not when Steve was her man at least. Maybe things would change- Tim had fought off Paul. Evie went to see how her boyfriend was doing. Nancy looked away as they talked on. Looking at the girl made her think of Steve. And he needed to get off of her mind for a while.

"Thanks for helping me out," she finally said.

"It's no trouble," Tim said," listen, Evie wanted to talk to you."

Was it about her ex perhaps? Or maybe something more? She couldn't figure it out by the look on her face. Tim lit a cigarette and walked off. Was she gonna beat Nancy up? She had no idea. All Evie did was stare into the starry sky.

"I should start off with Steve," she said," and I should apologize- to you. I was a bitch around you because- well, I was an obsessive girlfriend. When Steve started hanging out with you more, I realized we weren't as close anymore. I figured he would leave me and Tim wanted to date me. He's been taking things so hard lately. Your brother's death really killed him. If he didn't go for both of us, he might've just gone for Sodapop instead."

Nancy had to laugh at her joke. Evie smiled and lit a cigarette, offering one to the girl. As they enjoyed their cigarettes and talked, the younger girl began to realize how kind Evie actually was. After so long, the two had finally made peace. But even as they did, the thought of Steve's eyes when talking about their breakup... The girls stood up as Tim came by again. Nancy and Evie hugged, the older girl walking off with her boyfriend. Then the youngest spoke again.

"You really hurt Steve when you left him," she said.

Evie looked back for a few seconds, saying how she knew it. Nancy put out her cigarette as she watched the two walk away. That'd be her one day- maybe. Her brothers and friend stepped out of the hospital and caught up to her. That night, Nancy was thinking about the boy in the hospital. She would visit him in a few days. As she thought of him, Steve was thinking about the Curtis girl.

Why had he snapped at her? He didn't mean to do it. Guilt was eating him on the inside for the days he didn't see her. All she wanted to do was save his life. If she ever came back, Steve wouldn't turn her away anymore. But for almost three days, Nancy had yet to return to him. With each hour that passed, all he could do was regret. But on the Fourth of July, a surprise awaited him.

Nancy decided to go out and see Steve again. Ponyboy knew where she was going, and so did Darry. The only thing is- she never told her older brother. She feared he wouldn't allow her to go out and see the hospitalized boy again. But she walked out of the door without a word from him. All except for "Be safe.". The walk made her heart race and her mind think. What if he didn't want her there? What if he pushed her away like all of those other times? What if- here she was.

She walked inside and up the stairs. She held onto the railing and let go when she made it to the third floor. Nancy's feet dragged as she made it to his room. He wasn't asleep and was staring at the painting again. Nancy sat beside him, staring at the painting as well. The colors combined into different objects in her tiny eyes. Then the boy noticed she was there.

"Oh," he said with a jump," hey. What are you doing here?"

"Figured you might be lonely," she said.

She was right- he had been lonely. His parents had been coming around to see him. But he missed the girl even more. Yet he wouldn't show any emotion until the day dragged on. By night, he was still emotionless. Nancy felt her heart break as he kept looking away. Before she left, the fireworks went off. The bombs, the guns- Sodapop's dead body. The noise made him shake and nearly run. But Nancy ran to his side and held him close. He began to cry as he clung onto her.

"I'm sorry," he cried," that I pushed you away. I'm sorry I didn't bring Sodapop home alive. I hate thinking about those nights without him. He was my best friend and your brother. I should've done something more to save his life. And you were just trying to help me. I- I love you. More than Evie..I really love you Nancy."

The girl held onto the boy as he shook. Nancy began to cry as he did. The lovers held each other in the night, realizing how right they were for each other. How everything would be changing now. And as they held on, 'Hold What You've Got' by Joe Tex played on the radio. It was a sign- a sign for falling in love.

Weeks went by and Steve was back outside. He went to the police and confessed he was the gunman at Caraways. Although he was sent to jail, it made Nancy feel proud of her boyfriend. In that time, he was learning to stay away from his drugs and became clean a week before being bailed out. When he was out, the first one there was Nancy. Soon after, she took his to the Beatles concert. Their first kiss was to the song "Love Me Do".

Darry's job as the manager was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He met the love of his life there. Her name was Janet Caraway- Nick's daughter who stayed in Tulsa. She looked exactly like her father had when he was younger. After two years of dating, they were engaged. Two-Bit had studied hard enough to graduate that year. After finding out about Marcia's break-up, he'd made his move.

Ponyboy and his girlfriend Angela drifted apart as he grew older. He finally graduated and was going off to college. The next morning, the eighteen-year-old would go off to Harvard for as long as he needed to. The seven of them had thrown a small party in honor of him leaving for his lifelong dream. Then soon enough, Steve and Nancy would be leaving as well. After everyone left and Darry and Janet were asleep, the two other siblings stayed up and talked about the lives they would soon lead. And the memories that were in the past.

"Years ago," Ponyboy said," it seemed like we would never make it. Mom and Dad died, Johnny killed Bob- I still think about that. Johnny was just using self defense, but Bob never meant to go overboard. He just wanted someone to set limits for him. I bet if someone did, he'd be off somewhere better."

Nancy couldn't help but agree with her younger brother. Almost five years ago, everything was different. Now Soda, Dallas and Johnny were long gone. Two-Bit was gone, but he was at the college of his dreams with the love of his life. Steve and Nancy graduated and would be leaving Tulsa. Darry was going to get married to Janet in just a few months. Things would always be different as they got older. Everyone knew that.

The girl fiddled with her mother's necklace in her hands. It was a silver chain with a small cross on it. For when the times had gotten rough and she needed help. Her daughter loved it more than anything. It slipped from her fingers and fell halfway under the bed. Nancy bent down and picked it up, only to find something else under the bed. A box with a red top was there, waiting to be picked up. The girl took the box and placed it on the bed, peaking the interests of her brother. When asked about it, his sister shrugged her shoulders.

"I just found this," she said, opening the lid.

Many photos were piled neatly in the box. The siblings looked at each other and went through each of the photos. There was pictures of the family, their friends and even ones with their parents. Ones they had never seen and ones that they'd been looking for. After studying a picture of the family on Ponyboy's first birthday, a note could be seen at the bottom. It was a small piece of paper with not much on it. Nancy opened it and read it with her brother.

"To the memories that will last forever," it said," And to my family that made everything better- thank you for all that you've done. Sodapop."

Their brother's words stuck to their hearts. Smiles crept upon their faces as they put the note in the box. Seeing words from their deceased brother was something they'd long for- being he was gone for almost five years. It gave each of them an ounce of hope. That they were going to go out and do things for their friends and family that died. To help others when they needed it the most.

The next morning, everyone gathered outside to send Ponyboy off. He packed up everything else, Darry walking over to him. He was so proud of his little brother for the things he'd done. It was the same for everyone else. Ponyboy smiled, hopping into his car and driving off. He looked back at his family, smiling at the perfect image behind him. His brother and sister were there- but he froze. Sodapop was sitting on the railing of the porch, smiling at him. Ponyboy couldn't help but smile as he turned away, driving off from Tulsa.

Nancy decided to wait another year to move out with Steve. By then, Darry and Janet had given life to a baby boy. His name was Patrick- to remember their lost brother. The other couple decided to move to Salt Lake City, Utah. It was a big step in their new life, but it would work. Darry nearly cried as his baby sister hugged him goodbye. After all of these years of caring for her, he didn't want to let Nancy go. But he knew she was older now and needed a life outside of Oklahoma. One with the man she loved.

"Call or write to me when you arrive," Darry told her.

Nancy nodded and went to the car. Steve was packing up everything else in his car. He slammed the trunk shut and went over to Darry. They had a conversation only they could hear. After a bit of nodding and a handshake, the younger man went into the driver side and started it up. The last image the girl saw in Tulsa was her brother and his new family waving goodbye. She smiled, turning back to the life ahead, wondering where the road would take them. As said before, a daughter is either a blessing or a curse. Little did Nancy and Steve know that they would soon be having their own blessing.

 **Again, thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/enjoyed my story. This may be the last Outsiders fanfiction I write. Maybe not- but I want to try and work on something else. Not sure what- but I shall soon let you know! Like I said, either Book of Mormon musical, The Breakfast Club, Avengers, or something else. So have a good evening, a pleasant tomorrow and stay classy ;)- walkinghobbitofasgard**


End file.
